Domestic Disturbance
by TStabler
Summary: An undercover op brings out the best, worst, and most hidden of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. It will bring them closer than either could have ever imagined, and it just might save their lives. Co-wrote with x8xKrazeeBensonFan ON HIATUS- INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a joint project, with x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x. (The authorship changes at the lines, I've written the beginning, where she's taken the end. We will do this for the rest of the story, if ya'll want more!) AU- Kathy and Elliot are divorced, here. **

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x©**

"So, how does it feel to finally be a married woman, Olivia?" Munch asked, smirking.

Olivia sighed. "Shut up, Munch. This isn't funny."

"That is a lovely dress, though," Fin said, eyeing her up and down. "Shame to be wasting it on Stabler."

"Hey!" Elliot gruffed. "She's not wasting it! I happen to be one hell of a husband!"

Olivia snickered. "Yeah, let me go ask Kathy about that one," she quipped.

"She wasn't much of a wife," Elliot said, scoffing. "I'm pretty sure I got it right this time," he joked, winking at Olivia.

O'Halloran, holding the camera, shook his head. "Guys, seriously, can I take the fucking pictures now?"

"Sorry," Munch said, defensively. "Didn't know you had a time limit. The camera gonna turn into a pumpkin?"

"Yes, actually," O'Halloran said, snidely. "Benson and Stabler have to be upstate in the house by midnight, and if they are gonna be a married couple, they need their wedding pictures framed and hung in the house before then, right?"

"Good point," Olivia said. "Okay, El. Hold me like you love me," she said, turning to face him.

"Shouldn't be too hard," he whispered to her, pulling her into his arms.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Shut up," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Uh, Detectives, could you look more in love and less in pain?" O'Halloran asked.

Olivia chuckled. She shook her head, allowing herself to really look at Elliot. In his tux, looking back at her with his blue eyes sparkling, staring at her in her white dress, this almost felt like a real wedding picture. The next few weeks would be hard, and easy, all at once, as they posed as a newlywed couple in the valley in order to catch the Suburban Rapist, as he was referred to in the papers. The local units couldn't catch him, so they sent for the best, and the best were ready and willing to bring the bastard down. They just weren't exactly prepared to go undercover. Olivia wasn't prepared to be the bait, and Elliot wasn't prepared to let her be the bait. The only thing, it seemed, they were prepared to do, was spend time alone together away from anyone who'd object to their "unpartnerly" feelings toward each other. In fact, this assignment would encourage them to do all the things they'd been forbidden to do, and they fully intended to take advantage of that newfound freedom. They just hadn't told each other that yet.

After O'Halloran had taken the photos in front of the church, everyone went their separate ways, Olivia and Elliot packed a few last minute things and changed, and were given their new lives and a new car. They left, heading up to the Catskills to become Mister and Misses Ross Parker.

"I hated that car ride," Olivia moaned, getting out of the Lexus, catching her breath, thankful to be on solid ground. "Who taught you how to drive? Mario Andretti?"

Elliot chuckled. "You've never complained about my driving before!" he yelled, laughing.

"Driving like a bat outta hell is fine when we're chasing a perp, El," Olivia whispered. "And speeding in the city is natural. On these winding, mountain roads? God, my stomach is doing more flips than Shawn Johnson!"

"Aw, baby," Elliot said, getting into character, "I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around her and led her up the stairs to their new "home" and sighed. "Well, Rachel, this is it. Anything you wanna say to me before we do this?"

Olivia grinned. She thought about a thousand snarky things she could say to him, several things that would shock him, but she settled on, "No, Ross. Carry me over the threshold, you sexy hunk of husband you!"

Elliot snickered as he unlocked the door, opened it, and scooped Olivia into his arms. "Ross and Rachel? Cragen's officially lost it," he quipped carrying her into the house. He kicked the door closed behind him and, though Olivia expected him to drop her as soon as they were inside, he took her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He peered into her eyes, and blinked. He wanted, so desperately, to kiss her.

Olivia looked up at him, quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "Just how far do you think we're going with this, Ross?" she asked.

"Uh," Elliot paused, thinking. He really didn't know. It just felt natural to carry her into the bedroom. "Windows," he said. "Anyone looking in would expect me to carry you in here."

"That would have been a good answer," Olivia said, smirking, "If anyone looking had x-ray vision. There aren't any windows that face the street in the bedroom."

Elliot sighed and shrugged. "I didn't memorize the floor plan, Liv!" he said, throwing his hands up. "We need to go food shopping in the morning, and then we have a community meeting at four."

"We don't have to wake up at five," Olivia said, her eyes dreamy and sounding as if God himself had just visited her.

Elliot laughed. "No, baby," he said, the term of endearment rolling off of his tongue easily. "We have to wake up at eight. I'm now a lawyer, and you're in advertising. Standard nine-to-five shit. For the next six weeks, at least, we lead normal lives."

"Normal," Olivia said, "Except we're really chasing after some psycho who's raping suburban housewives. Oh, and we're married. In public," she raised an eyebrow and began singing, "You have to kiss me, you have to love me, you have to me smooch me..."

"All right, Miss Congeniality," Elliot laughed. "Shut up and get in bed."

Olivia chuckled. "Lucky we wore our jammies on the ride up, huh?"

"Yeah, you get to wait a whole day before seeing me naked," Elliot joked. Kind of. He pulled down the sheets and slid under the covers, instinctively wrapping himself around Olivia, loving the way she felt in his hold. "Goodnight, Rachel."

Olivia sighed, content in his embrace, snuggling closer absently. "Goodnight, Ross." She opened her eyes, remaining still, feeling for a moment. "Did you bring your gun to bed?"

Elliot's eyes shot open. Damn her and her effect on him. "Uh, yeah," he said, lying. "Go to sleep, baby."

Olivia smirked, closing her eyes again and rubbing against him, purposely making him harder. She knew damn well his gun was on the side table with hers, where the crew had left it for them. She had a goal. And she only had the time spent on this case to reach it.

* * *

Olivia woke to the sound of the alarm but was surprised to find herself in bed alone. "El…Ross?" she called into the barely lit room before hearing a grunt in the bathroom. "Ross?" she asked again, rolling her eyes and getting up out of the nice warm bed. She tip-toed to the bathroom, the door was open just a bit and a little light from the bathroom was seeping through the gap. "Elliot? You okay in there?" she asked, pushing the door open. What she caught sight of though kind of shocked her but also turned her on. She could feel herself getting wet.

Elliot was in the shower. Stroking himself vigorously. And moaning her name. Not Rachel, but Olivia. Liv. Her name. Over and over again. She couldn't believe it. The masturbating didn't surprise her, he was, after all, male. The fact that he was moaning her name did though. She smirked, realizing that his fantasies were akin to hers, and this might be easier than she thought. When she heard him grunt and watched him finish, she gasped, bit her lip, and slowly backed out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen, so he'd never know that she'd been watching him.

Olivia looked around the kitchen, there was enough food in the kitchen to make breakfast but that was all. She decided on making oatmeal with chopped up strawberries and bananas, just hoping it would work out and Elliot would like it. She cringed as she turned on the stove and remembered the last time she attempted to make oatmeal for herself. It had been a complete and utter disaster. She had to throw out her pot because she'd ruined it so badly.

When Elliot walked downstairs, showered and fully dressed for the day, he sniffed the air and wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "What the hell is that smell?" He walked into the kitchen to see Olivia scrubbing a pot. "What the hell did you burn, Li...Rachel?"

"Nothing," she grumbled and walked past him to go have a shower but stopped when she heard Elliot walk over to the kitchen sink and start to crack up in a fit of laughter. "You burnt oatmeal. Oh my God! Baby, oatmeal? Dickie can make oatmeal!"

"Please, stop," she told him, through clenched teeth. She didn't have the heart to turn around to see the look on his face as he totally humiliated her, even though it was just the two of them in the house.

"I can't believe you really can't cook," he continued to laugh hysterically. "I thought you were just being modest, or joking. Who burns oatmeal?"

"Well unlike you, I didn't have someone to teach me or someone to look up to, and I never had a family to…I never had a reason to learn, okay?" she replied. She headed upstairs to have a shower. Otherwise, she would most certainly punch him.

Elliot sighed and put the pot back into the sink before taking a look around the kitchen to see if there was something else he could cook for the both of them.

"Hmm...pancakes," he said, noticing there were the right ingredients in the kitchen to make pancakes.

Elliot had just managed to serve up the last pancake and put it on a plate for Olivia with different spreads by the plate for her to decide which she wanted, as she walked in showered and dressed for the day. He couldn't help but stare and drool as Olivia had picked a tight, cleavage showing, white v-neck.

"Earth to Elliot. Hello?" Olivia laughed as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Elliot jumped back into reality and cleared his throat. "Sorry? What did you say?"

"Before or after I noticed you staring at my boobs?" she asked, her arms folded on her chest, and a smirk on her face. She knew what he'd be doing with that mental image later.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I asked which plate was mine," she repeated, gesturing to the two plates of pancakes on the round wooden table.

"Oh, um, that one there," he replied pointing to the plate on the left.

Olivia nodded and sat down to eat. "Thanks. I'm a really bad cook, El," she confessed in a near whisper, that Elliot barely heard.

"How on Earth have you survived this long then?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brow.

"It's called delivery," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Elliot was floored. "You live on take-out?!"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm not home much. Have you not realized the job we work? And the weird-ass hours we have?" she defended herself.

"I can, uh, domesticate you," Elliot laughed.

"Oh, like, what, a wild cat? Hardy har," Olivia replied, shaking her head. "You're not funny."

"No, Olivia," he paused. "Shit. Rachel. Gotta remember to call you Rachel. I'm being completely serious. I will teach you to do all those things. Like cooking, cleaning, washing."

"I can wash my own clothes, thank you," she retorted. "I'm not that bad off," she scoffed.

"Okay, okay. But I can help you with what you don't know," he offered again, this time sounding more serious.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks. Just...if you tell anyone I'd have to kill you," she laughed.

Elliot laughed with her. "Yeah, your secret is safe with me, Misses Parker." He looked at his watch. "Oh shit."

"What?" Olivia asked, moaning lightly as she chewed her pancakes. He really could cook.

Elliot put his plate in the sink. "We're running late."

Olivia took one last bite of her yummy pancake and got up. "We'd better go then," she said and ran out of the house, grabbing her purse from the couch in the living room on the way out.

Today was going to be a long, trying to remember to be people they weren't to the rest of the world, and, Olivia hoped, become people they were going to be to each other.

**A/N: Well? How is it so far? It's hard to coordinate two ends of a chap. How'd we manage? Shall we continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad you're all liking this! Here we go? How long can they keep up the charade? If they're even acting... As usual my work ends at the line, and ****begins there. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and ****x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

Food shopping was relatively painless, but for the fact every time Olivia looked at Elliot she saw him naked, wet, moaning her name and grunting, his hand around his...

"Rachel!" Elliot snapped, interrupting her thoughts. "You must be thinking about something really fucking amazing because you just threw nineteen cans of peas into the cart. You hate peas, baby."

"Huh?" Olivia looked into the cart, then noticed the can in her hand. "I hate peas," she said, making a confused, horrified face and immediately reshelving the cans.

Elliot laughed, stepped closer to her and reached into the cart, helping her. They grabbed the same can, their hands accidentally grasping each other, their heads turning slowly to look into each others eyes as the heat built in their touching fingertips and rose up their arms, coursing through their entire bodies. This was not good.

Elliot looked at Olivia, and something within him snapped. He leaned in too fast for Olivia to protest, move, or get to her gun. His lips touched hers, delicately, but lovingly.

"That was....why did you...you kissed me," Olivia sputtered, unable to process what had just happened.

"You're my wife, Rachel," Elliot said, hoping that it would be a good enough excuse. And that she wouldn't hit him.

"Yeah," Olivia said, sounding quite sad, "Right."

Elliot knew that look, that disappointed look in her eyes. She usually got it when they lost a vic, or a case went bad. "Okay," he said, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing, El...Ross," she said, forcing a smile. "Nothing at all."

"She probably wants to know where the toothpaste aisle is," a gravelly voice chuckled.

"Oh, hell no," Olivia said rolling her eyes

Elliot pulled her closer to him, as if claiming her, and said, "What the fuck are you doing here, Porter?"

Dean Porter looked at him, narrowing his eyes at his possessive hold on Olivia. "I'm your federal contact," he said. "I will know where you are, and what you're doing, every minute of every day."

"Hopefully not every minute," Olivia spat, her eyes piercing evilly into his.

"You know what I meant, Ben...Parker!" Porter barked. "You two are aware that you're not really married, right?" He whispered, leaning into them.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, that familiar heat rising again, and they pulled away from each other quickly. "Look," Olivia said through gritted teeth as she snapped her head toward Porter, "As far as everyone in this Little House on the Goddamned Prairie town is concerned, we are! We have to fucking act like it in order to get this guy, and I swear to God, if you do anything to jeopardize this case, I will rip your balls off with a pair of tweezers, because, face it, they're that fucking small, and feed them to you on top of spaghetti, which will suck because I can't fucking cook!"

Dean and Elliot stood, flabbergasted, staring at her.

Elliot wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. He was so proud of her, and so relieved that she was clearly over Dean.

Dean, on the other hand, whimpered pitifully and said, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm undercover with you, at Elliot's law firm. He will keep me informed on the case during our meetings."

"Oh, he will?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If he wants to keep his job," Dean said. He smirked, smugly, as he added, "And his wife." Dean walked away whistling, leaving Olivia and Elliot to contemplate what the hell he meant.

They went back to the house, unloaded their groceries, changed, and headed out to the town hall, walking into the community meeting. They spotted Porter in the corner of the room, and Elliot's arm immediately moved to Olivia's waist. He pulled her closer with a smirk on his face, as if proving something to Porter. Truth be told, he just really liked having her in his arms.

"I feel like the new kid at school," Olivia whispered to Elliot as they took their seats at the community meeting.

Elliot chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Then we have nothing to worry about, baby. I was always popular. People love me."

"You are one cocky son of a bitch," Olivia laughed. Then her eyes glazed over. She knew he had a reason to be that cocky, and she desperately wanted to experience it first hand. She glanced at him and her lips curled into a wicked smirk.

"You have that look again," Elliot said, smirking. "Just tell me what you're thinking about. I can't testify against you, spousal privilege and all."

Olivia laughed. "Lock the door when you're taking a shower, unless you want me jumping in there with you," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not exactly a threat, honey, but what are talking...oh, holy shit." Elliot flushed. His eyes went icy-blue and he stumbled over his words trying to apologize. "I didn't...I mean, you can't blame me for...how much did you see, exactly?

Olivia chuckled and rested a hand on his knee, squeezing lightly. "Uh, _Ross_, if I told you I'd never thought about you like that, I'd be lying. It's, uh, flattering. _Very_ flattering, actually." She bit her bottom lip as her eyes narrowed, piercing into his. She saw his eyes darken and she knew what she'd just done. "We'll talk about this later. The guy with the bad toupee is gonna say something."

Elliot moaned in slight discomfort and shifted in his seat. Knowing Olivia fantasized about him was the biggest turn-on, and he was dying a slow death right now. He turned his eyes toward the from of the meeting room and tried to ignore the fact that Olivia's hand was still on his knee. Rubbing.

"Hello," a short, dumpy fellow with a very awkward hairpiece said at the podium. "Tonight, we have an important matter to discuss as our first order of business. You all know that our city is being plagued by the terrorizing maniac the public has dubbed, The Suburban Rapist."

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other, and Elliot pulled her closer.

"The council has decided," the short man continued, "To invoke a city-wide curfew. Fellas, your wives must be indoors, by ten o'clock. Single ladies, you have not been targeted, but you need to be indoors by midnight, just to be safe."

There were groans of disapproval and Olivia leaned over to Elliot. "Perfect," she said. "If I'm the only one out at night, he'll have no choice..."

"Don't remind me," Elliot interrupted, closing his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "I hate this, you know that, don't you?"

Olivia nodded into his chest as the man kept speaking.

"In other news," the councilman said, clearing his throat, desperate to change the subject, "We would like to welcome our newest residents, Mister and Misses Ross Parker, to Hilton Falls. Would you both come up here, please? Say a little something?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and felt herself being tugged by Elliot out of her seat and up to the front. "You just love being the center of attention, don't you?" she asked him, chuckling.

"Yep," Elliot said, turning toward her. They reached the podium and Elliot waved to the people at the meeting. "Hey there," he said with a nod. "I'm Ross, this beautiful, majestic creature is my wife, Rachel, and we, uh, don't know any of you, yet. We hope that changes, soon." He waved again and took Olivia back toward their seats. "Did you see him?" Elliot asked, whispering to her. "Anyone that could be him?"

"The only description we have is he has a scar on his nose, light hair, and green eyes," Olivia said, chuckling. "I think we're gonna have to go shake some hands."

* * *

They made their way to the back, toward the refreshment table, ignoring Porter and waiting patiently for their new neighbors to get friendly. A young family walked up to them, smiling brightly, and stopped in front of the expectantly.

"Hi, we're the Joneses," a short fat man with light hair and hazel eyes said, extending his hand. "I'm John, this is my wife, Alana," he said pointing to his wife, a tall, thin, blonde mosle-looking woman. Then he moved onto his children. "This is Thomas and Taylah. Our four year twins."

"Nice to meet you," Elliot replied before being nudged by Olivia. "What is it, Rach?"

"Over there. Look over at three o'clock," she whispered into his ear, pretending to whisper something sexual.

Elliot didn't need to pretend to be aroused, her hot breath in his ear had really done it, but he turned discreetly and looked over to where Olivia had told him. "I've seen him before," he said, stroking the stubble on his chin.

In agreement, Olivia nodded. "I have too. But where?"

Elliot thought about it for a few minutes before he finally remembered. "Baby, last year. He was suspected of raping five teenage girls. Fin and Munch handled it, let him go. Not enough evidence."

"Shit, yeah. We need to keep an eye on him. He could be our guy," she whispered.

"Yep," Elliot replied with a nod.

They talked to some more residents before the man they had been talking about earlier finally walked up to them, luckily not recognizing them since it hadn't been their case.

"Hello," the tall, balding. blonde-haired man said, approaching them with an outstretched hand.

Elliot had to hold back the cringe as he shook the seemingly nice guy's hand, although they knew there wasn't a nice bone in the man's body. "Hi. I'm Ross. This is my wife, Rachel."

The man smiled. A disgusting, leer of a smile, which sent horrific shivers down Olivia's spine. It didn't look like he'd brushed his teeth in weeks. "Yes, I heard. I'm Timothy White. But everyone calls me Tim. I believe I live just four houses down from you. I think saw the van moving you in earlier."

"Yes, you did. The misses and I wanted to move somewhere quaint and quiet. How long have you lived here?" Elliot asked.

"I moved here just a few months ago," 'Tim' replied, with the evil smirk again. "Decided I wanted something different from the big city, you know?"

Smiling, Elliot nodded. "Yeah, we know exactly what you mean."

After a few horrible minutes, the man moved on, and Elliot and Olivia could breathe a little easier.

Olivia gagged. "It smelled like he hadn't showered in days."

"No kidding. He smells like the New York City sewer," Elliot agreed, rubbing his nose. "I definitely think he's our man. Do you know if any victims said he stunk?" he asked, still whispering into her ear, unknowingly sending shivers down her spine. The good kind, this time. "You smell amazing, by the way," he said, inhaling her.

"Ah," Olivia said, backing up a bit. "I think one did. But it just means he could have showered before the attacks," she whispered back, trying to make sure nobody could hear them as they stood in the corner of the room.

"But hold on. He didn't have a scar," Elliot realized.

"He had light hair and green eyes. He could have covered his scar with make up, or had it medically lightened. Do you know how easy that is?" she hissed.

"You know from personal experience, don't you?" he asked, a little too harshly.

Olivia licked her bottom lip and decided to change the subject, looking around the room at the other residents. "Doesn't look like anyone else is interested in talking to us right now."

Knowing that he'd brought up something painful from her past that he shouldn't have, Elliot sighed. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's getting late, do you just want to head home?"

"To New York? Hell yeah," she half joked as Elliot practically dragged out of the hall.

"You know what home I mean," Elliot whispered to her, taking her hand in his, trying to make it more believable that they were married.

"Why did we have to be picked for this?" she couldn't help but whine.

"Cause we're the best, baby," he replied, rubbing her back. The pet-name just rolling over his tongue so naturally. It felt even more natural then when he called Kathy 'baby.' That's when he realized, Olivia was his baby. She had been for years.

Reaching the house, Elliot unlocked the door and let Olivia in before walking in close behind her and locking the door behind them.

"That was awful. Did I ever mention I hate crowds?" Olivia asked, slumping down on the couch as Elliot turned on the living room light.

"Uh no, I don't believe you have," Elliot laughed, sitting down beside her. "You know, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, but this seems so natural to me," he said, the first thing that popped into his mind.

"What does?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Being your husband," he replied, smiling and planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

Olivia suddenly jumped as if she's been zapped or something.

"What?" he asked concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Olivia began panicking. She wasn't gonna let him do this to her, not now. Not when they had work to do. She had to focus, she had to rationalize. "You... uh, you're just acting. We're here _undercover_ as a married couple...when we catch this piece of shit, we're going back home, and you're gonna realize that it was only easy because it's our job, and you're just used to being married. You haven't even been divorced long, Elli... Ross. Fucking hell!"

Elliot got up off the couch and knelt in front of her to stop her babbling, resting his hands on each side of her face, so she'd look into his eyes. "So? What does that have anything to do with it, Liv?"

"Everything," Olivia groaned. "Or, nothing," she added, seeing the bemused look in his eyes.

"Second answer's right," Elliot whispered, getting to his feel. He pulled her off the couch and said, "And, uh, this isn't just natural because it's my job. It's natural because..." he was going to say it, he was going to tell her. Then he lost his nerve. "Do you think I'd be this good at being Munch's husband?"

Olivia choked, laughing. God bless him for knowing when she needed to be calmed down and cheered up, and knowing how to do it. "I guess not," she said. "But El, I really don't wanna talk about this now. _Now_, I'm hungry. You need to make dinner."

Shaking his head, Elliot laughed and took her hand in his. Feeling her try to take it out of his grasp, he tightened his grip. "Is this okay?" he asked, rubbing the side of her hand with his thumb.

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Yeah," she said, her heart busting as she let him guide her into the kitchen.

"And, uh, I'm not making dinner, baby," he laughed, leading her into the kitchen. "You are. I'm just supervising."

Olivia's eyes widened and the realization that this assignment was changing her life, completely, hit her like a ton of bricks.

**A/N: Next, Elliot's first day at work, with Porter, and a conversation with Olivia over a home-cooked meal that exposes a few secrets. If you think we should keep going...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dinner, teaching someone to make it, coming to terms with a changing relationship, and a flaw in the plan. TStabler© ends at the line, and ****x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© begins there. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

"Um," Olivia uttuered, staring blankly at the frying pan on the stove in front of her. "Now what?"

Elliot shot her a questioning look. "You are the most brilliant person I know, Liv, and you don't know how to do this?"

"El, I know I have to put the steak in the pan, but I'm gonna burn it! I am not Rachael Ray!" Olivia yelled with a smirk.

"No, you're Rachel Parker," Elliot joked. "I will tell you when to flip it, honey, just...plop it in the pan, there," he told her.

Olivia sighed, gave Elliot a "here goes nothing" look, and flipped the steak over into the oiled pan, listening to the sizzle. "Okay, I did it. If this turns black, you'd better eat it and tell me it's delicious."

"You sure you've never been married?" Elliot asked, kidding.

"Pretty positive," Olivia laughed. "Guess I've just been with you so damn long it..."

"Ha!" Elliot yelped, pointing to her. "See? You get it." He leaned forward, looking into her eyes. "You feel it, too, don't you. This isn't some game, or part of the job. This just feels...right, right?"

Olivia's breath hitched, she was staring deeply into the ocean-blue eyes of her partner, who was finally realizing he was so much more. He picked a bad time. Or the perfect time. She wasn't sure, yet. "Yeah," she finally whispered. Then she turned around, back to the stove. "I think i killed it," Olivia said, poking at it with her fork.

"It's already dead!" Elliot laughed. "Just jab the fucker and flip it over."

Her heart still beating too fast for her liking, Olivia stabbed the meat and lifted, seeing the brown sear it had gotten on the bottem, flipped it and heard it sizzle again. "So far, so good," she mumbled.

Elliot, proud and happy, wrapped his arms around her from behind her, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I knew you could do it," he said. He took a deep breath, inhaling her lavender-vanilla scent, and he sighed as his eyes drifted shut. "I could stay, right here, forever."

"No, you can't," Olivia said, letting out a sigh of her own.

"Oh," Eliot scoffed. "Liv, you're not gonna give me another speech about how you think I'm only feeling this way because we're acting like a..."

Olivia turned in his arms, looked him in the eyes, and interrupted him. "You can't stay like this forever, because eventually we're going back to our lives, our jobs, Cragen, Tucker, and that means this...can't happen," she told him.

"Liv, in case you haven't noticed, we are each other's lives, we are each other's job, Cragen will just have to understand, Tucker will never find out, not if we play our cards right," Elliot said, gazing into her chocolate eyes. "This can happen," he told her. "This is happening. It's been happening for years." He tightened his grip around her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "You can't tell me you don't feel the way I do, you can't tell me you don't know how I feel. This is our chance to find out if it's real, Liv!"

Olivia inhaled sharply. Her eyes widened and she turned to the stove. "Shit," she spat, peeling the steak out of the pan and dropping it onto a plate.

"Hey, hey," Elliot laughed, rubbing her arms up and down. "It's fine, see? You did it, baby. You made a steak. You actually cooked. Now can we finish..."

"I can't," Olivia said, cutting him off.

Elliot took pleaded with her, squeezing her. "Liv, baby, come on! I just..."

"I can't tell you I don't feel the same way you do," Olivia interrupted, still staring down at the steak, afraid to meet his eyes. "I can, however, tell you I don't know how you feel. At least, I didn't. Not until...not until tonight."

"Now you do," Elliot said, reaching for her chin, cupping it in his hand. He turned her face and forced her to look at him. "And you just said you feel the same way, so you must be in love with me."

Olivia swallowed, hard. She'd never said it, never even admitted it, not to anyone but herself. She couldn't even remember what the words were, how to say them. Her brain had completely lost the information needed to say the stupid words. She just took another deep breath and nodded.

"For how long?" Elliot asked.

Olivia snickered and scoffed. He wanted her to think? He wanted her to speak? "Um, a few...years," she spat out quickly and softly, grabbing the plate with the steak on it and bringing it to the table.

A slow, smug smirk spread across Elliot's face as he grabbed the salad bowl and mashed potatoes. They were stiff, lumpy, too salty, but she got an "A" for effort. He sat down next to Olivia, and took her hand in his, smiling. "Seven years, six months, two weeks, three days, twelve hours and ninteen...wait...twenty minutes," he said, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles, one by one.

With fast moving butterflies in her stomach, Olivia opened her mouth, and all that came out was, "Huh?"

Elliot chuckled. "That's how long I've been in love with you. It took me less than three months to fall in love with you, Liv." He leaned in, watching her, waiting for her to move, his lips were just a hair away from hers. The doorbell rang, and she jumped out of her chair. "Damn it to hell," he spat.

"Sorry," Olivia said, smiling at him as she ran to the door. She looked through the peephole. "Great," she mumbled. "The Jonses. They brought pie," she said, opening the door.

"Hello, Rachel," Alana Jones said, handing her the pie and pushing her eay into the house. "What a lovely home! It's so...modern, very...city."

Olivia looked at Elliot and raised her eyebrow. "Well, we're from the city," she said, handing Elliot the pie. "Come on in," she said sarcastically, since they already had.

"Oh, look at their wedding picture, John!" Alana cried. "Is that a Douventie?"

Olivia looked at Elliot again. "Uh, sure. Why not?" she replied, not having the foggiest idea what the hell that was.

Elliot laughed. "It was a one of a kind, actually," Elliot said, wrapping an arm around Olivia. "Vivienne Tam,herself, custom made it for her. Only the best for my baby." He turned to Olivia, looked her in the eyes, and pressed his lips to hers, finally feeling her relax into his touch, into his kiss. She did it, she kissed him back. He pulled away before things could get too heated, after all, they had company. "Wow, baby," he whispered to her. "Uh," he paused, turning to the Joneses. "Thanks for coming by, and for the pie," he said, flushed from the kiss that had taken his breath away.

John chuckled. "The wife just wanted to give you an official Hilton Falls welcome," he said. "Don't let her fool you. Betty Crocker made the pie. Alana just popped it in the oven. My wife's beautiful, but she's not much of a baker. You bake, Misses Parker?"

"Oh," Elliot scoffed, taking a long look at John. "Rachel's brownies are little blocks of heaven," he said before Olivia could tell the truth. "Tell ya what, tomorrow night, you can come over for dinner and see for yourself."

John shook Elliot's hand. "Ross, thank you," he said. "That sounds top notch, really. Oh, uh, the kids. Should we bring the kids?"

"I've noticed," Alana cut in, "That you don't have kids."

"We're working on it," Elliot assured her, winking and sliding his hands down Olivia's body.

Olivia smirked, her mind swimming with just how true that statement could be if these people would get out of the house. "We've only been married a month," she said. "We want to enjoy each other first, spend a little time alone together." She felt Elliot pull her closer, and she sank back into him as she studied John Jones.

"How sweet," Alana said. "John, we should go. Cheryl needs to be home by eleven." She turned to Olivia and said, "The sitter."

"Ah," Olivia said, smiling. "Thanks for dropping by."

"See you tomorrow night," Elliot said, letting go of Olivia and opening the dor for them. They said a final farewell and watched the Joneses leave. As soon as the door was shut, Elliot turned to Olivia. "Did you see what I saw?"

Olivia nodded, subconciously walking back into his arms. "He had a pretty big scar on his nose," she said.

"His roots were coming in, he's a natural blonde," Elliot mused, brushing Olivia's hair back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And he could be wearing contacts. John Jones is probably the worst assumed name possible," Olivia declared, tilting her head up to look Elliot in the eyes. "We now have two suspects for you to talk to Porter about," she said. "But with a wife who looks like Alana, why the hell would he need to rape anyone?"

Elliot furrowed his brow. "Why, was she pretty?"

"Are you kidding? El, she was gorgeous!" Olivia said, wide-eyed.

"I didn't notice," Elliot said, walking with Olivia in his arms back toward their cooled dinner. "I was too busy staring at the most beauiful woman in the world."

Olivia blushed slightly, hating that he had that effect on her, and tried to pull away from him, but he only tightened his grip.

"Stop running from me, Liv," Elliot whispered, peering into her eyes.

Olivia, gazing lovingly back into his, said, "I'm not running from you, I'm hungry."

Elliot chuckled, then placed a short, small, kiss on her lips. "Okay, baby, let's eat," he said, finally letting her go.

"Why did you tell them I make heavenly brownies?" Olivia asked, suddenly looking at him harshly and swatting him in the arm. "If they eat anything I cook, they'll end up in Heaven, but..." she paused, letting out another frustrated grunt, swatting him again.

"Ow!" Elliot yelped with a chuckle. "Baby, by this time tomorrow night, you will know how to make them."

* * *

After watching some television, they washed the dishes, toying with the suds and blowing bubbles at each other playfully.

"Did anyone ever tell you, really tell you, how beautiful you are?" Elliot asked, wrapping his arms around her middle as she stood in front of the kitchen sink.

Scrubbing the pan, which obviously wasn't non-stick, Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Don't roll your eyes, baby," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful. And I don't know why you haven't heard it every single day of your life."

"Well, Elliot," she started and moved away, putting the now clean pan back where it came from.

"Olivia," he interrupted, "Stop moving away from me," he told her again and wrapped his arms around her again, this time turning her around to face him.

"I'm not," Olivia insisted, "I was putting the pan back."

Sighing, Elliot rested his forehead against Olivia's and nuzzled noses with her, not letting her get away. "The pan was an excuse, Liv," he whispered and pressed a light peck on her lips. "I know you're still very nervous about this, but I assure you that it will be okay. We are perfect together, Liv," he tried to reassure her.

Olivia sighed and nodded. "I know we are," she whispered.

"Now, my love, I am gonna teach you how to make brownies," he told her and gently let go of her to move around the kitchen. He grabbed the necessary ingredients, put a large mixing bowl in front of her, and told her what to do, stopping once in a while to toss flour at her, which she returned by throwing cocoa in his face. She'd never laughed so much, or had as many sugary, sticky kisses.

Putting the mixed and ready brownies into the oven, Elliot kissed Olivia's nose and set the timer. "Now, when the timer goes off you take them out, Liv," he said and put the timer on the counter. "So what do you wanna do till the timer goes off?" he asked, wagging an eyebrow.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, chuckling at him. She knew what she wanted, but she was still too nervous to ask.

"Well? Ask me," he encouraged.

"If I wanted to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie...that's not moving too quickly is it?" Olivia asked, cursing herself for chickening out.

"I don t think so," Elliot replied honestly, with a laugh, and guided her over to the couch. "Pick a movie and I will make us some popcorn."

"Oh! Add some M&Ms!" Olivia called to him as he walked back into the kitchen, causing Elliot to laugh.

"Okay if that's what you want, honey," he called back. "M&Ms in the popcorn?" he asked himself, looking for the bag of chocolates. "That's my girl!"

Picking a movie from the DVD collection, Olivia was completely unaware that someone was watching them through the window in the shadows, or they could hear their conversation. She leaned back on the sofa, and their voyeur smirked. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid on eyes on, and Elliot didn't deserve her, in his eyes.

"El," Olivia called. "Babe, could you also bring in a glass of soda for me?

Elliot smirked. She called him "babe." He chuckled and called back, "Sure, Liv, be there in a minute."

By the time Olivia had started the movie, Elliot was returning with the bowl of full of popcorn mixed with M&Ms in one hand, and in the other, pressed against his chest for stability, two glasses of ice and a bottle of cola. "Your popcorn and M&Ms, my love," he laughed and passed her the bowl.

"Thanks," Olivia laughed as she dug right in.

As Olivia snacked on the popcorn and M&Ms, Elliot couldn't help but watch her. He sighed contentedly, getting her attention.

"What?" she asked before popping a red M&M into her mouth.

Eliot smiled at her. "Nothing," he replied before chuckling. "You're just beautiful when you eat."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia laughed. "What?"

"You're beautiful, twenty-four-seven. No matter what you wear, or what you do, baby," he explained.

Olivia couldn't help but blush as she snuggled into him.

"So what are we watching?" Elliot asked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Entrapment," she replied, "Haven't watched it in ages."

Elliot laughed and kissed her head. "Okay," he said. He took the DVD remote, pressing play.

They fell asleep, entangled in each other's embrace, forgetting all about the brownies and the movie, waking up to the smell of horribly burnt chocolate and the sound of the DVD menu's music.

Their morning was pretty uneventful after that, until Olivia dropped Elliot off at the law firm and they found Dean Porter waiting for them.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you're both here," he said, looking at Olivia.

"Then why the hell are you staring at me?" Olivia asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I wasn't," Dean denied. "Anyway, have you got anything for me, or are the two of you slacking off so you can play house?"

Elliot opened his mouth to respond but Olivia bet him to it.

"And what the hell do you mean by that? You accusing us of not doing our damn job?" she snapped.

"N-n-no," Dean stuttered, "Of course not. Why do you think I wanted you two on the case?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "We have two men we re looking at...hang on...you personally selected us?" he asked, his eyes narrow.

"Yes," Dean replied. "I wanted the best, so I asked Captain Cragen if I could borrow Olivia. She came with you. Like fucking salt and pepper shakers."

Seeing that Olivia was going to lose it, Elliot discreetly took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. "Don't, Liv. Just calm down," he whispered.

Olivia forced herself to take a few deep breaths and when she had calmed herself, she smiled, feeling Elliot rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

Elliot smirked, seeing that he had tamed the wild Olivia. "Tell him what we have so far, Liv."

Olivia said, "Well...we have two suspects as of right now. One man named Timothy White. Munch and Fin worked on a case with him as a prime suspect. The case suddenly and unexpectedly fell through. He was accused of raping teenage girls. Our second suspect is John Jones. Probably not his real name. He has natural blonde hair and he could very likely be wearing contacts to hide his natural eye color. He's got a scar on his nose."

Dean nodded. "Okay, I'll look the two up in the system and get back to you," he said, looking Olivia up and down.

This time before Olivia could say anything, Elliot beat her to the punch. "Show some respect, man. How many times does she need to reject you before you get it through your thick skull that she doesn't want you, she wants..." he shouted and suddenly stopped, seeing the crowd they had acquired. He took a deep breath and took Olivia's hand in his again. "Come on, baby," he said and guided her back to the car to say goodbye to her. She needed to rush so she could head to work before she was late.

As Elliot kissed her, hidden from Porter's prying eyes, he whispered a quiet, "See you later, baby," and watched her drive away. He turned and headed back into the legal building, just in time to miss the black sedan follow her.

**A/N: What do the background checks bring up? Who's following Olivia and Elliot? And when the Joneses come for dinner, what other surprises do they bring?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Who was following Olivia? Who's stalking them? And is their case over? Or has it only just begun? TStabler© ends at the line. ****x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© begins there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x©**

Elliot was jolted awake, he'd been napping on the couch, when he heard the door slam shut. "Baby?" he asked, the first word he'd thought of. He looked at the door, spotting Olivia pressed up against the wall, livid, looking out of the peephole. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Someone's been following me," Olivia said, her eyes narrow. "Black four-door, Florida plates. Tailed me to work, parked right behind me, waited for me, followed me home, and is now sitting in the car across the street." She turned and whispered, "I called Porter, it's not a protective detail, so stop thinking it is."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Elliot asked, smirking despite his anger and panic festering in his chest. "And why are you whispering?"

Olivia turned her head, giving him a smile. "Ross, baby, I always know what you're thinking," she said. Then she pulled out her cell phone, and texted him.

"What?" Elliot spat, after reading the text that informed him she'd found a bug in her car, so she thought perhaps the house was bugged, too.

Olivia shot him a look, telling him to shut up, then nodded as she texted him again. "No real names, no talking about the case, we're married, the end!" her text said, the words themselves seeming angry and frustrated. "So," she said out loud, "How was your day, baby?" she asked, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the rack, sliding her hand down the wall looking for a bug as she did it.

Elliot grinned. He couldn't help it. He loved hearing her call him that, almost as much as he loved calling her it. "Same shit, different day," he said, smirking, getting off of the couch and walking over to her. He pulled her into his arms and said, "Meeting with a client, lunch meeting with the partners, came home early, and now I've got you in my arms, so the night is looking pretty damn good."

Olivia chuckled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I supposed you want me to cook?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot nodded. "The Joneses are coming over tonight, remember?" he informed, pulling her closer. "They'll be here at eight. It's six now. Two hours to kill, whatever shall we do?"

"I could think of a couple things," Olivia said, surprised at her boldness. She wasn't sure if the need to commit to their characters was making her do it, or the need to commit to him, but something inside of her told her that this was going to be easy. She'd been over-thinking, over-analyzing. She looked into his eyes, felt his hands running down her arms, slowly, as if he were trying to read a Braille novel that had been etched into her body. That's when she knew. This was _Elliot_. This was _her_ Elliot. She'd never been afraid to take what she wanted before, and he was so willingly giving himself to her. She sucked in a breath as she ran her hands up and over his chest, down his back, doing the same thing he was doing to her. Just feeling.

Elliot, surprised that she was responding to him so willingly, not taking his eyes off of hers, not for a single second, forgot to breathe. He ran his hands down her back, cupped her ass, and pulled her close to him. "Kiss me," he said to her. "I have been dying to kiss you, really kiss you, all fucking day," he told her.

Olivia's eyes sparkled with the realization that he's not only been thinking about her, but about kissing her, about being with her, all day. She tilted her head up, slightly, and leaned forward. Their lips brushed together only slightly, but it was enough of an impetus for them. She looped one hand around his neck, bringing his mouth that final millimeter closer to hers, pressing them together, making them one.

The kiss deepened in seconds, but it wasn't clear how. It was instinct, natural, happening organically. Olivia's knees went week and she fell onto the couch, pulling Elliot down with her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and scooped her up, moving her over him, making her straddle him as they explored each crevice and divet of each other's mouth. Olivia pulled away for a moment to breathe, her forehead resting against his, her nose nuzzling his, a smile on her face as she recaptured his lips. She rubbed against him, providing the friction she so desperately craved.

Elliot moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips up into her, getting her to make a similarly delicious noise. He pulled back first this time, eager to look into her eyes. "Li-" she stopped his voice with a paralyzing kiss, bucking into him again, hearing him groan.

Olivia kissed her way over to his ear, nibbled on the lobe slightly, sucked for a second, then let it go. She whispered, "I know it sucks, baby, but you can't say my name. You either have to, oh, God," she moaned when he rubbed himself into her and attached his lips to her collarbone, "Just call me 'baby', or 'Rachel," she said, returning his thrust as her head moved, their eyes meeting.

"I am not calling you 'Rachel' right now. I'm not in love with 'Rachel', shit, baby," Elliot whispered, feeling intense pressure building, the need to go further was strong, but he was not willing to rush things with her, "I'm not saying anything but your name. Your name, baby, that's..." he drifted off as his eyes squeezed shut. "We should really stop," he whispered to her. "Slow down, breathe," he said, trying to control himself.

Olivia stilled on top of him, but she didn't stop peppering his neck and chest with kisses. Right through the cotton of his tee shirt, she could feel his heart pounding. "I love you," she said, rolling her head up to look him in the eyes. "I love you," she repeated.

"Oh, honey," Elliot gasped. He knew how hard it was for her to say the words, how difficult it was for her to admit that she was feeling that way, and she'd just done it twoce. He brushed her hair back, his breathing still labored, his blood still pumping too quickly through his system, and he said, "I love you, too, You know I love you. I've always loved you."

Olivia nodded, smiling. "I know, baby," she said. She let her forehead drop to his, peering into his eyes, and she whispered, "I'm scared."

"Me, too, baby," Elliot whispered, "But we're gonna be fine. We're gonna be better than fine. You and I, baby, we protect each other. You never have to be afraid when you're with me. I'm never gonna hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you. You know that."

Olivia nodded, her nose rubbing lovingly against his. "I do know that," she said, "That's what scares me. I've never given myself to anyone the way I gave myself to you. All of me. Heart, mind, body, soul, baby, it's all yours."

Elliot smiled, his breathing finally calm, his heartbeat slowing. "Baby," he whispered, "You've got me, too. All of me. No one else..."

"But Kath-" Elliot pressed a finger over her lips.

"No one, baby," Elliot stressed, looking deeply into her eyes. "You have had it all, from the moment we met. We were both powerless to stop it, so the best thing we can do, right now, and for the rest of our lives, is give into it. Be happy. Be really fucking happy."

Olivia smiled at him, kissed him sweetly, and said, "I am happy."

"Me, too, baby," Elliot said. Then he patted her butt and jerked his head. "We have to make dinner, and some really good brownies, and we have to..." he was interrupted by the ringing phone.

Olivia reached over and answered it. "Parker residence," she said brightly. Then her face fell. She leaped off of Elliot and ran to the window, looking out. "Where are you?" she asked, her eyes filled with a mix of fear and rage. "Okay, okay! Hold on," she said, turning the phone over in her hands. She pushed the speaker-phone button and looked up at Elliot. "Go ahead," she said, and the voice on the other end of the phone broke through the air.

"The Joneses won't be able to join you this evening," the male voice said, sounding evil. "They're a bit...tied up. And you two can't leave the house. If you try, I will shoot you. The phone won't make any outgoing calls, and if you check, your guns aren't loaded. I've got you, Detectives. Tell me, how does it feel being on the other end of a set-up?"

Elliot spat, "What the fuck are you..."

"Language, Detective Stabler! You've been here, looking for a man who had already chosen his next victim," the voice told them. "The target was Detective Benson, but when you showed up with her, my plans had to change. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. Both of you. And stop reaching for your cell phone, Detective Benson, I can see you, and I have a clear shot. I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and moved her hand away from her phone. Her eyes met Elliot's and a silent message passed through them. It would take a while, a very long while, but they'd get out of this. They had no choice. "Who are you? What do you want?" Olivia asked, her eyes never leaving Elliot's.

The voice on the phone chuckled. "Now, I'm not going to tell you that! What kind of storyteller would I be if I gave away the ending? No, Detective Benson, we have to go through the entire process. Exposition, which of course we've just done. Introduce the characters, that's you two, and the problem, that you're now being held hostage during your own undercover op. We're gonna have a ton of fun with the rising action, you two will do whatever I say, when I say it. The climax, which I personally can't wait for, is going to be killer. Falling action, the drama dies and you find out the answers to some pretty interesting questions."

"What about the resolution, when the problem's solved and the mysteries are revealed?" Olivia asked, stepping closer to Elliot.

The voice chuckled again. "Detective Benson," it said, "You know I like a good cliffhanger."

Elliot pulled Olivia close to him, staring at the phone in her hand. "So, get on with it. The sooner we play your little game, the sooner we get out of this, right? So let's just fucking do it!" He hoped his anger, and the fact that he was shielding her body from the window, would be enough to distract the voice on the phone as Olivia reached into her pocket and felt around for the numbers on her phone, finding the five and hitting it, calling the fifth number on her speed dial. If he picked up, they'd be okay. If not, he would have a very long, very tense, and possibly very tragic message on his machine.

* * *

They heard a beep, like the person on the other end of the line had another call, then they heard a curse. "Damn it," the man groaned. He ignored the call and focused on his two new toys. "Stabler, I've got plans for you."

"I figured," Elliot said, but what the mad man had planned for Olivia was what worried him more.

Olivia, her hand still in her pocket, felt around for the raised button and ended the call, a sinking feeling in her stomach telling her to be afraid. She felt around for the number two, hoping to get through to someone who could help.

The man laughed. "Olivia, hands where I can see them! And you were right," he said. "I've been following you since you left Manhattan, but it seems your detective skills were obviously off. Until today.

"Oh screw you...we were supposed to be here undercover, so I was looking at people, not vehicles!" she yelled at him in anger and frustration.

"And that was how I got to you. This is your own silly fault," he snickered. "I'm tired, Olivia. Tired of my usual plot, this time, I'm not going to be physically assaulting you. I'll just be watching your partner do it."

"Fuck you!" Elliot growled. "You better be fucking bluffing about the chance of being shot if we leave...about the whole damn thing," he told the voice in an angry, firm manner. He discreetly rubbed Olivia's back, to let her know that his love for her was not an act.

Olivia couldn't help but smile knowing that, despite the situation that they were now in, Elliot was only concerned about her.

A laugh, which sent a cold shiver down Olivia's spine, crackled through the phone line. "You're most welcome to check if you want, Elliot," the man replied, the grin evident in his voice. It sounded like he was either on drugs or he had just totally lost it. They heard a gun coking its trigger. "Go ahead," he said. "Open the door."

Elliot gulped. "No, actually on second thought I don't wanna risk it," he replied, slipping his hand up the back of Olivia's blouse. He rested his hand on her bare, warm back.

"Yeah, I thought so," their captor replied through another evil laugh.

"What the Hell do you have against us though? What the Hell did we do so bad to you?" Elliot asked next, getting sick and tired of this game already. He wanted answers.

The man chuckled. "Uh-uh, you don't get to pull the interrogation crap with me," he said, snidely. "I'm the master of this game."

"So, you admit this is all a game then," Olivia yelled before taking a deep breath to try calm herself as she felt Elliot's hand rub gentle, soothing circles on the small of her back.

"Shut up!" the man screamed back at Olivia. "You two will play by my rules, damn it. Get it? Coppice?"

"Why should we?" Olivia asked with fury.

A bullet ripped through the window, shattering the glass, breezing passed their faces, hitting the framed wedding photo on the wall. "That's why," the man's voice chuckled.

Olivia barked, "You son of a..."

"Liv, baby, don t give him the satisfaction," Elliot whispered, continuing to rub her back.

Olivia closed her eyes briefly, taking deep breaths to calm herself. This was the wrong time to be angering this man further.

"Oh, will you two stop with the lovey dovey shit?" the voice sneered. "I can see every move you two make, ya know? Every single move."

Olivia groaned. She had been right. The whole house had been bugged. She suddenly felt so dirty, and an expression betraying that thought crossed her face.

"Yeah that's right, Olivia," the man spat. "There are also cameras in the bathroom. I watched you shower, among other things," he cackled evilly.

A tear fell from Olivia's eye beyond her control. She felt so violated. So cheap and disgusting. Someone had watched her in her most private moments. She wouldn't have cared if it was Elliot in the room with her because she loved him and hoped to marry him one day...but someone watching her via cameras crept her out.

"Stop crying, do as I say and you'll both live," the man commanded.

"What will happen if we don't?" Elliot asked, testing him.

They heard the gun cock back again, loading another bullet. "Olivia dies. And you'll have the pleasure of having front row seats to watch the life drain from her eyes," was the lunatic's creepy response.

Elliot sighed and gently squeezed Olivia's bottom, his way of telling her that he wouldn't be letting that happen to her.

In response, Olivia slightly nodded, to let him know she understood.

"What is it then?" Elliot asked, submissively, his eyes closing in defeat.

The man laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I want you and Olivia to have sex...no," he paused. "I want you to fuck. I want to watch," he laughed. The sound of a jean zipper being unzipped could faintly be heard too.

Olivia's eyes bulged, she knew what was going on. This prick was going to jerk off while he watched her and Elliot have sex.

"What? No!" Elliot replied, he didn't want to put a show on for him. He wanted every single time with Olivia to be loving and romantic. And private.

"You know what will happen if you don't, and you don't want that to happen, do you, Elliot?" the voice almost whispered, as if talking only to Elliot.

Sighing, Elliot shook his head. "No, of course not. Asshole."

"Well do as I say!" he ordered. "What are you waiting for?"

Elliot swallowed, hard, and looked at Olivia. "I'm so sorry, baby," he mouthed to her with tears in his eyes as he began to pull off her pants and underwear in one smooth, flowing movement.

"I know you are," Olivia whispered. She waited until his eyes met hers again. "I love you, El," she mouthed to him as she unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers.

"Liv," Elliot sighed, wishing this wasn't turning him on, "I love you too, Liv." He slid his hands up her body, moving on to her blouse next. "I'll love you forever," he whispered, reaching around her to unclasp her bra. "Even though it, uh, may not be that long. I'm so sorry."

Olivia swallowed back a sob as she lifted his t-shirt up over his head and off, leaving them both naked in the middle of the living room, in front of a psychotic voyeur, wherever he was.

"Too slow!" the voice cackled. "Now just do it," he demanded. "On the couch. Olivia ride him!"

Elliot sighed as he sat down on the couch and Olivia climbed on top of his. "I'll be gentle, I promise, beautiful," he whispered, brushing back her silky brown hair.

"I know, El," she whispered back as she sunk down on to his erect member.

He got hard just watching. Olivia released a deep breath through parted lips as she took the whole length of his member into her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"God, are you okay?" Elliot asked, running his hands down her bare back.

Olivia nodded. "You feel so good inside of me...perfect fit. Please, let's do this and ignore him. Just us."

Elliot smiled at her. "Deal, beautiful."

Olivia sighed and began to ride him, Elliot meeting her with each thrust, so she wasn't doing all the work.

It seemed to last forever. They both had almost reached their climaxes, ignoring the man's groans and pants over the line, when suddenly they heard two doors being kicked opened at the same time before they heard the man yelling and Munch's voice yelling through the phone.

"Liv! El!" Fin's voice coming in from the kitchen snapped them out of their shock. "Guys, I heard...oh, shit," he gasped, seeing the state his friends were in. "It's over, you can get dressed."

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and smiled. Elliot looked into hers and smiled back.

"Yo, Fin, man, can you give us a couple minutes?" he asked, not breaking the eye contact he was sharing with Olivia.

Fin laughed. "Sure, Elliot. Your secret is safe with me, Mister and Misses Parker. I'll tell the cap that you re just comforting Liv," he said with a smirk and walked out.

Elliot pulled Olivia toward him, kissing her as he bucked his hips into her.

"So close," Olivia panted, beginning the dance again, her arms on either side of Elliot's head, her hands using the back of the couch for balance.

"Me too, baby," Elliot panted back, running his hands up and down her sweaty back, meeting her with each trusting, loving, thrust.

Suddenly, Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and Elliot could feel her inner walls clench him tightly before she exploded, milking his orgasm with it. "Oh, God," she whispered, breathless. "That was so good." She waited a moment, calming down. "I wish we could stay like this, El, but we'd better get dressed," she said, climbing off of him.

"Yeah," Elliot replied, disappointed as she got off of him, getting up as well, so they could quickly get dressed and see what was happening outside.

Once out of the house, they were stunned to look across the street, seeing the man Munch had brought out in cuffs. Olivia ran over, ignoring Elliot's cries to wait and stop. "Dean?" Olivia screeched. "What the Hell, Dean?"

"You were the one that set us up, you bastard!" Elliot yelled in anger, storming up next to Olivia. He could not believe it was Dean Porter who had been behind it all. Dean was supposed to be on their side.

Elliot, forgetting his anger for a moment, turned to Olivia, a question in his eyes. "Liv," he began. "Dean couldn't have followed you to work today," he said. "He was with me at the law firm."

Dean looked at the two detectives, smirking. "Guess you're still looking for someone, then, huh? Guess you're still in trouble. It'll be easy to pretend you're married now. You've got the sex life."

Munch tossed him into a waiting squad car, then looked up at Olivia and Elliot. "You two okay?" he asked.

They nodded, both excited and concerned about what they'd just done.

"That was smart, calling Fin," Munch said. "But it also made things worse. While Porter played with you guys, and kept us occupied, your rapist struck again. Cheryl Wickham was found raped and murdered two blocks from here."

"Cheryl," Olivia muttered.

"Where did we hear that name?" Elliot asked.

The couple looked at each other with wide eyes and, together, they said, "The Joneses babysitter!"

**A/N: So someone's still at large? Why was Porter playing with them? What happens now? Does the real perp know who they are? Want answers? Let us know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A night of resolutions, and a morning of questions. This can only get better. Or worse.**** TStabler© ends at the line. x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© begins there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

Olivia and Elliot, after being thoroughly examined by George Huang, which Olivia was less than responsive to, the duo sat in their living room with files on both of their suspects, since they still had a rapist to catch.

Olivia was in the farthest corner of the sofa, her knees bent up to her chest, studying the file in her hands so intently as if she would be tested on it. This was as close to a fetal position as she would get.

"Hey," Elliot called to her, putting his own file down. "Uh, Rachel?"

"Hmm?" Olivia responded, not moving, not blinking, not even answering him with a real word.

Elliot sighed. "Are we okay? Are you okay? I mean, we...that wasn't how..."

Olivia cut him off. "Yeah," she said.

"Look at me," Elliot said, a gentle command.

Olivia shut her eyes and sighed, "I'm, fine."

"If you're fine, if we are fine, then look at me," Elliot said, scooting closer to her on the couch.

Olivia swallowed hard and brought her eyes, forcefully, to meet his. "Happy?" She asked, knowing he could see the tears welling up in her chocolate globes. That's why she wasn't looking at him. She sisn't want him to see her cry.

Elliot caressed her cheek and she could see the guilt glaring at her from his blue eyes. "Baby, I am so sorry, I should have stopped, or we could have faked it..."

"Ross," Olivia said, rolling her eyes at the stupid name, cutting him off again, "I'm not upset about the sex, baby. God, it was incredible. I'm hurt...it was Porter. Dean Porter. I trusted him, we both did. And he was just fucking with us. While we were busy putting on a fucking show, literally, an innocent woman lost her life. Porter almost ruined our case and he ruined...I mean, not ruined, but I didn't want someone watching us the first time we..."

"Neither did I," Elliot said, sliding over, closer still. He wrapped an arm around her. "But honey, I'm pretty damn sure no one will ever be watching us ever again."

"I had so many visions of how that would be, ya know?" Olivia admitted. "You and me, making love, for the first time. And it was never at gunpoint, under duress, on the damn couch."

"We got him, though, baby," Elliot said, caressing her. "And, uh, there's always next time," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at her.

Olivia smiled and let out a small laugh. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah," she said, finally relaxing as his other arm closed in, enveloping her.

"Are you sorry?" Elliot asked, nerves lacing his words.

Olivia looked up at him. "I'm sorry Dean forced us to do it the way he did. I'm sorry he watched and got off on it, I'm sorry it was on the couch and not in the bed," she listed, her eyes gazing into his, "But I am not sorry I made love to you. I will never be sorry about that."

Elliot smiled, brushing her hair back and sweeping his hand down her face, caressing. "I love you," he said. "I love you with all my heart. This relationship, us, it's real, baby. More real than anything I've ever felt, for anyone, in my entire life. When we get up in the morning, and we head out into this small, uptight town, I'm absolutely not faking anything, baby. Everything, every last bit of it, will be real."

"I know," Olivia replied, brushing her lips lightly against his. "That's why this psycho is definitely coming after me tomorrow night. His goal is to destroy happy marriages, and right now, I think we're pretty fucking happy."

Elliot squeezed her tighter and pressed his lips firmly to hers. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you," he said to her. "I promise."

Olivia nodded, though she only half-believed him. "I've had enough of this shit for tonight," she said as she put her file down, getting off the couch. "Come on, Ross," she said, still laughing at the name she had to call him. "Let's go to bed."

Elliot chuckled. "You got it, Rachel," he said with a wink.

Olivia took his hand, squeezing it gently, as she pulled him toward the bedroom.

They changed, immodestly, and crawled into the bed.

Elliot reached over and turned out the light, and Olivia immediately wrapped herself around him, snuggling, holding him. She peppered his chest with sweet kisses, running her hands up and down his legs and arms.

"God, what are you doing?" Elliot asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Making up for this afternoon," Olivia replied, pushing his boxers down.

Elliot gasped and groaned. "Baby, you don't have to..."

"I want to," Olivia said, dragging her fingers over his erection. "You obviously want to," she chuckled.

"Oh, God, with you, I always want to," Elliot sighed. "But what happened..."

Olivia pulled herself up and over him, peering into his eyes as she pulled her nightgown off over her head. Elliot stopped speaking. "Let's do it the right way, baby," Olivia whispered, leaning over to kiss him. "Make love to me, Elliot," she barely breathed into his ear.

Elliot groaned in severe pleasure when she used his real name. "Oh, God, Liv," he whispered back to her. His eyes fluttered shut for a minute, then he smirked. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over, kissing her. "You got to be on top already, baby," he said to her, holding her down and kissing her. "My turn."

Olivia, wide-eyed, chuckled and smirked, then squeezed her eyes shut, feeling him pushing into her, stretching her. She wrapped her legs around him and looked up at him. "I love you, El," she whispered.

"I love you, Liv, baby," Elliot whispered back. He moved slowly and deeply within her, kissing her lovingly, feeling things he'd never felt with anyone but Olivia. Love, desire, passion, and the need to protect her, no matter what.

Olivia responded to his kissed, and his emotions, in kind. Moaning his real name softly, and finally understanding what all of her friends were talking about when they said sex was the greatest thing in the world. The connection she had with Elliot kept her grounded, and letting herself love him kept her sane.

Their lovemaking lasted for hours, and then they collapsed into a sweaty pile of entangled limbs, exhausted, kissing themselves into a blissful slumber. They both knew that tomorrow would be the end, of either the case or Olivia, depending on who their perp really was, and how fast they could find him once he took the bait.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke to the feel of someone watching her. "El?" she moaned quietly, but when she didn't get a reply, her eyes snapped open. Beside her in the bed was Elliot, like he should have been, only he was sound asleep, softly snoring. Elliot wasn't watching her.

The fact that she still had the "being-watched" feeling, but couldn't see anyone, sent a creepy, cold shiver down her spine.

It couldn't be Dean Porter again because he was in custody. Morales had gotten the cameras and bugs out of the house. Whoever or whatever it was, it didn't sit well with her. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. The feeling was still there, haunting her, as strong as ever. Maybe she was just paranoid about tonight but no that couldn't be the entire reason. She was a detective for Heaven's sake. Someone was watching her, she knew it.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Elliot croaked, half asleep, rolling over and wrapping an arm around her, resting his hand on her belly.

Olivia sighed and moved back into his loving embrace. "Nothing," she lied in an almost whisper, trying not to worry him.

"Don't lie, Li...Rachel," Elliot groaned, rubbing her bare, warm stomach and kissed her neck.

Olivia moaned in pleasure as Elliot began to suck on her pulse. "Oh, God, stop, otherwise you'll have to finish what you're starting."

Elliot laughed and suddenly stopped. "Talk to me, baby. What's got you awake this early?"

"You're such a fucking tease," Olivia whispered, playfully rolling her eyes before rolling over to face him. "It's nothing, though," she tried to reassure him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

With a sigh, Elliot nuzzled noses with her. "Don't lie to me. I can read you like a book. What is it?"

"I just have this feeling someone is watching us," she finally admitted.

"It's probably nothing, baby, you're just being, I dunno, paranoid," he assured her and kissed her on the lips. "Now go back to sleep, it's too early to be awake. Take advantage, because we'll never be able to say that again when this is over."

Olivia sighed and waited for him to fall back to sleep before getting up. She pulled on her robe, tip-toed out of the bedroom and headed to the front door. "Need to make sure," she muttered to herself. She turned on a small flashlight and opened the door, walking out, only to nearly trip over something. "What the Hell?" she asked no one. She flashed the light on the offending object and looked down. It was a small shoebox. "What the Hell is this?" she muttered to herself and picked it up.

"Li...Rachel, what are you doing, baby?" Elliot asked, walking out of the room, half asleep.

"This...this was on the doorstep," she replied, closing the door behind her before placing the suspicious item on the coffee table.

"Find a card with it?" he asked, staring at the shoebox.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I didn't. I think we've got 'anonymous.' Or, he's got me.

"I'll call and see what thay want us to do with it," Elliot replied and headed back into the master bedroom to grab his cell phone.

As Elliot placed the call, Olivia just walked over to the window and peeked out of the window, trying to see if she could catch someone in the act watching the house but no such luck, maybe going outside had scared them off.

"They're sending someone over to look at it, baby, so don't touch it anymore. They're gonna check for fingerprints," Elliot said, heading back into the living room, startling her out of her deep reverie.

"But I already touched it without gloves," she said. "I was half asleep, I wasn't thinking."

"Liv, it's fine. I told them that, baby" he assured her. "Come on. We'd better get dressed, they'll be here soon. The last thing we need is Cragen finding us almost as naked as Fin did."

Olivia chuckled, calming down a bit, and followed Elliot. She hoped, and for the first time in her life, prayed, that this would go as planned. She looked back at the box on the coffee table, and a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that it wasn't going to.

**A/N: What's in the box? Who shows up to look at it? And what will happen when Olivia lures the rapist right to her? Will Elliot get to her in time? Want to know?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The real operation begins, but will they blow their cover? TStabler© ends at the line. x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© begins there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

The living room was scattered with plain-clothed cops, appearing to the outside world that the Parker's were entertaining friends as people came and went. Several of these undercover officers surrounded the shoe-box on the coffee table, trying to discern if the finger had been cut off of the woman before or after he'd killed her. This was his preamble, his introduction. He'd choose his next victim, then leave the ring finger of his last on their doorstep, with the wedding band and engagement ring still on it.

The finger in the box belonged to Cheryl Wickham, the woman who'd been raped and killed while Olivia and Elliot were forced to put on a provocative show for Dean Porter.

It was left on the doorstep, telling Olivia that she was next. She couldn't let it phase her though. She had a job to do, and she knew that she'd be safe. Someone would be there to get her out of whatever mess she would get into. Wouldn't they?

"Liv," Elliot said from the kitchen doorway. "Rachel," he clarified. "What are you doing?"

Olivia rinsed the bowl in her hands and said, "The dishes."

Elliot leaned into her and took a deep breath, hoping to inhale her intoxicating lavender scent, but getting a chocolatey smell instead. "Are you baking?" he asked, shocked.

"Brownies," Olivia said, her voice unwavering, but she didn't look up. She didn't dare look at him. Their relationship had taken a crazy turn, and she was getting ready to run.

Elliot took a step forward, brushed a hand over her shoulder, and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Wife, right," Olivia scoffed, putting the bowl into the dish drainer and fishing around in the soapy water for a plate. She began rinsing it as she said, "Might as well really play the part, huh?"

"Seriously," Elliot said, "This isn't you. This isn't who you are. What are you doing?"

"Being someone else," Olivia said, shrugging.

Elliot's hand trailed back up her arm and he squeezed her shoulder. "What's wrong with being you? I happen to love you, very much."

Olivia flinched as he said those words. "I dunno," she said. "Either way, I'm screwed. Olivia Benson, single special victims detective, probably getting fired for sleeping with my partner, or I could be Rachael Parker, married ad executive, future rape victim."

"That's not gonna happen," Elliot declared. "I'm gonna be right there with you, never more than two feet away. He's not gonna..."

Olivia turned to look at him, and the ice in her eyes stopped him from speaking. "You don't know that," she said. "Anyway, we have to go to this dinner tonight, so I'm trying to act like your wife. Get into Rachel's head. I can't be Olivia tonight, knowing that some pyshco is..."

"Baby," Elliot said, cutting her off, stopping her in her tracks with the pet-name that seemed to roll so easily off of his tongue, "We're perfect. You don't need to...I was kidding."

"About what?" Olivia asked, rinsing off the silverware she'd just scrubbed.

"When I said I wanted to domesticate you," Elliot said, recalling their first morning in the house. "I just thought we'd have some fun cooking together, I don't want...I don't want you think that you have to do anything like this when we get our lives back."

"When we get our lives back," Olivia began, drying off her hands and turning to face him, "You really think we'll be able to stay together?"

Elliot stared at her, blankly, and said, "You're not doing this again. I told you that I wanna be with you, I'm serious about..."

"No, baby," Olivia said, stopping him. "As partners. At work. Cragen's never gonna let this go, El. Especially after what happened with Porter."

Elliot scoffed. "Extenuating circumstances, baby," he proclaimed. "I'm sure, if the people who wrote the NYPD regulations had thought of it, it would say, 'no romantic or sexual relations may occur between partners...unless held at gunpoint by psychopathic assholes."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "How can you be joking at a time like this?" she asked, caressing his cheek lightly as she looked at him in awe.

"If I don't keep us laughing, I'm gonna get scared," Elliot admitted. "Someone left a finger on our front porch, and it's the same guy who's gunning for you." he leaned closer to her and whispered, " I'm scared to death, but I know you're gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let him touch you, you're my wife, Liv, and it's my job to protect you."

"Partner," Olivia said, correcting him. "I'm your partner."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "What'd I say?"

"You called me your wife," Olivia said, trying to remember if she knew how to breathe.

"Well," Elliot said, the beginning of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "Eventually, one day, you will be, won't you?"

Olivia was saved from having to respond when Fin walked into the kitchen. "Guys, the crew's ready to make you look like Ross and Rachel for this law firm shindig tonight, and Cragen wants you to make up something about why Porter won't be there."

Elliot, rolling his eyes, slid his hand around Olivia's waist, resting it on the small of her back, and led her into the living room. "You ready to take this 'happy marriage' up a notch?" he asked her.

"I think we already have," Olivia said, offering him a smirk and wink, wondering just how much acting, if any, they would be doing tonight.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful," Elliot said as he walked into the master bedroom and people moved away from her, his jaw almost dropped at the sight. Olivia was standing in front of the full length mirror, dressed in a sexy dress. The dress was a halter neck, which draped down to her ankles. It was an emerald green but had a sparkly shimmer to it. A velvet look to it. On her feet, she had a pair of white high heels.

Olivia blushed and ran her hands down the front of the dress, looking at herself in front of the mirror and exhaling a slow, deep breath. It was going to be one long ass night. "Thanks, Ross," she whispered and takes another deep breath.

"You'll be fine, baby," he assured her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck. "You'll have back-up. They'll be hidden, okay? I'll be there too. I won't let anything happen to you, Liv, I promise," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, let's just get this party out of the way, huh? The quicker we find this creep, the quicker we can go home to New York."

"Yeah," Elliot agreed and looped his arm for Olivia to stick hers through. "Ready to go, baby?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed and looped her arm through his.

On their way out, Elliot nodded to the crew to let them know that they were leaving, and told them to keep a close but secretive eye on them.

Fin nodded back and everyone got to work as Elliot and Olivia got completely into character and got into the limo, that was there to take them to the law firm gala.

"Okay, people, let's do this! Remember, keep them safe!" Fin ordered the crew before they all set off to get started.

Elliot closed the window between the driver and backseat, and wrapped his arm around Olivia again. "I can feel the tension in your body, baby. You'll be okay, I promise. Relax."

Olivia sighed and rested her head on Elliot's shoulder. Already tired of the day, night and entire undercover assignment. "I don't like this, but I know I've gotta do it. This creep can't keep getting away with killing these innocent women," she whispered, somewhat exhaustedly.

"I know, honey, hopefully we can catch him tonight then we can head home," he replied, rubbing her back, trying to calm her.

"Yeah," Olivia tried to sound optimistic about the whole thing but was failing miserably at it.

The rest of the limo ride was practically silent. Elliot tried to get Olivia to talk, he attempted it several times, all in different ways, but nothing could get Olivia to even utter a one syllable word or even mutter. Eventually, he sighed and had given up.

Suddenly the vehicle came to a halt and Olivia looked out, they had arrived. It all was about to go down. And Olivia was not ready. But she had to attempt to be.

The driver opened the door and Elliot took Olivia's hand, turning to her. "Ready, baby?"

Olivia sported a fake smile and nodded. "Yes, Ross, let's do this," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear over the commotion in the street.

With a nod, Elliot got out of the limo and gently pulled Olivia out with her, his way of assuring her it was okay and to keep the marriage act up. They needed to perfect it to a tee, so no-one expected a thing.

As soon as they stepped out, they saw the Joneses approach them, surprisingly, they were child-less this time. It was just Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

Mr. Jones was dressed in a very formal black tux and on his arm was Mrs. Jones, elegantly dressed in a shimmering peach pink dress with pointy toed black high heels and over the top fancy hoop earrings.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Parker," Mr. Jones greeted them, extending his hand to Elliot to shake.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Jones," Elliot tried to play it cool, shaking the man's hand.

Mr. Jones then leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek. Olivia tried not to cringe and Elliot tried not to punch the man in the face.

"Hello, Mr. Jones," Olivia greeted him, trying her hardest to keep in character.

"Oh call me John, Mrs. Parker," he replied casually, but something was off about him, Olivia could feel it.

"In that case, please, call me Rachel," Olivia tried to be polite.

John nodded. "Rachel it is. Ready to go in? They're about to begin."

Elliot took Olivia's hand in a protective manner and the both nodded. "You can do this, baby, you can do anything Liv, you're the strongest, smartest woman I know," Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Just keep reminding me, El, and we'll be fine. We're gonna get him, right?" Olivia asked in a whisper, needing his reassurance.

"You bet your hot, little ass we are," Elliot said as he kissed her.

They followed the Joneses into the building, completely unaware that the John had heard every word.

**A/N: Will they be able to keep up appearances at the party? Will Olivia get over what's REALLY making her nervous? Will she be able to handle being close to their killer, and will Elliot get there in time to save her? We'll tell you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Does Elliot get there in time to save Olivia? What does their bad-guy have as his secret weapon? TStabler© ends at the line. x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© begins there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

"If one more guy looks at you like he wants to eat you, I'm gonna start hitting people," Elliot said through a tight, forced smile as he handed her a glass of punch.

Olivia chuckled. "If all I needed to do to get a guy to look at me was wear a damn wedding ring, I would have bought one for myself years ago," she said chuckling.

Elliot raised his eyebrow at her. "That wouldn't have given me a heart attack or anything," he said, sarcastically. "Seriously, baby, every guy in here is staring at you."

Olivia shrugged and sipped her punch. "I think they're just a bit curious, Ross, I'm the only brunette in the room."

"That automatically makes you the smartest girl here," they heard a voice from behind them declare.

Elliot furrowed his brow. "John," he said with a nod. "Where's your wife, man?"

John looked around. "I dunno, Ross," he said. "Can I borrow yours?"

Elliot laughed, though he didn't think it was funny, and said, "Actually, we're just about to get going. I've got a big case coming up, and she's gotta have the mock-ups for a client done for a morning meeting."

"Ya know what, Ross, baby," Olivia said, shaking slightly, "Why don't you stay? Hang out with your colleagues. I know my way home."

Elliot bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Rachel, honey, that guy is still out there and..."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Olivia said, nodding at him, telling him she was ready. "I'll see you at home, baby," she said. She leaned in, attempting to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Elliot, nervous, really kissed her. He kissed her as if it would be the last kiss they would ever share, because a part of him believed it would be.

Olivia felt the emotion running through her, and she had to pull away. "Wow," she said, looking into his eyes. "Okay, then," she breathed. She blinked once, then looked into his eyes again as she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," Elliot told her, silently telling her that everything would be all right.

Olivia nodded, said a quick goodbye with a smile to John, and walked out of the ballroom. She took a deep breath as she walked down the front steps, looking around for Fin and the others. She spotted them in the white van, a few blocks down, and prayed she would get there before this psycho found her. She turned around, noting that Elliot hadn't followed her out. She walked, slowly, down the street, looking around for anyone who might be following her. She turned back to the front and jumped. "Oh, excuse me officer," she said with a light chuckle.

"Misses Parker," the officer said, "You know there's a mandatory curfew for women until we catch the rapist, right? You aren't supposed to be out here alone."

"I know that," Olivia said, looking around again, chuckling sweetly. "My husband is having a great time at his gala, and I didn't want to make him leave," she said, reaching for her badge. She had to tell him he was interfering with an active investigation.

The cop grabbed her hand. "What are you doing, Misses Parker?"

"Look," Olivia hissed, "Officer Martin, you have to let me go. I'm a cop, and I'm in the middle of..."

Martin laughed evilly, cutting her off, and he loomed forward whispering, "I know that, Detective Benson." He had his gun out and aimed at her head in seconds. "I've never had a cop before," he said smugly, licking his lips.

Olivia gripped his arm, holding her across her neck, and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the barrel of the gun pressing against her temple. She looked up at him, taking him in, and noticed the blonde hair, the piercing green eyes and the deep scar on the end of his nose. "You're the Suburban Rapist," she said, swallowing hard. "Smart. No one would suspect a cop who was investigating the crimes."

"Exactly," Martin said, smirking. "That's a really pretty dress, too bad it's gonna get all torn and ruined." He grabbed the collar of it, yanking, tearing it, so the dress hung loosely off of her shoulder.

Olivia blinked a long blink, silently wondering where her partner was. "You don't really think you're gonna get away with this do you?" she asked, trying to move them out of the shadows so the men in the van could see she was in trouble.

"I do," Martin said. "Stop fighting it, Olivia. That partner of yours doesn't know what he's doing. You need this. You need to be really satisfied, and if you stop fighting, you will be."

Olivia clenched her jaw, feeling his hand sliding up her leg, and she snapped. She stomped on his foot with her heel and said, "I already am."

Martin straightened back up and pointed his gun at her, just as he heard two guns cocking behind them.

"Drop it," Elliot said, harsh and demanding as he tried to catch his breath. "Hands up, on your knees, Triscoll," he said. "Yeah, we know your real name."

The man dropped to his knees, dropped his gun, and raised his arms, cursing.

"What the hell took you so long?" Olivia spat, walking over to cuff Triscoll and read him his rights.

Elliot shrugged. "I had to pee," he said. "I knew you'd be okay, Liv. Oh, and uh, John here? He's the real FBI agent in charge; Porter was fucking with us the whole time, feeding information to this bottom-feeder."

Olivia, straightening up and pulling Triscoll to his feet, looked at the man she knew as John Jones and said, "That's why you kept looking at me funny. You knew who I was, and you knew I was being targeted."

"That," John said, "And you're fucking hot." He holstered his gun and took Triscoll from Olivia's hands, just as Cragen, Munch, and Fin ran over.

"What did we miss?" Fin asked, gaping at the man in cuffs and Olivia's torn dress.

Olivia looked at Elliot, then said, "The same thing we did. Our perp was a cop, we thought an agent was the perp, and Porter's in more trouble that he could possibly imagine."

"Are you okay?" Cragen asked, nodding toward Olivia.

Olivia tugged on her ripped dress, looked at Elliot again, and replied as honestly as she could. "I don't know."

* * *

Once Elliot and Olivia were finally alone, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked, concerned, rubbing her back.

Olivia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wanna go home," she whispered.

"Sure, Liv. Let's go," he replied, taking her hand in his.

"No, El, I mean I wanna go back home to New York," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know you do," he said and kissed her cheek in sympathy. "But we can't yet."

Olivia sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just feeling a little homesick."

"I know. We better head to the precinct. They're waiting for us to interrogate the bastard. Are you up for it?" he asked, concerned for her mental wellbeing.

"Hell yeah, I am. That bastard is gonna pay for what he has done," Olivia replied strongly and pulled away from Elliot. "Let's get this over with."

With a nod, Elliot guided Olivia to the car, so they could head to the local precinct.

Walking into the interrogation room, Olivia was fuming. She was going to be ruthless to this guy.

The guy was sleeping with his head on the table.

"Wake up!" Olivia yelled as she walked in and banged her hand on the table.

"What'dya what, whore?" Triscoll muttered rudely.

That comment angered Olivia more and she booted the table right into him, pinning him between the table, chair and the wall.

"Ow! Damn it!" the man yelled, pushing the table off of him.

"Then do what you are told! Sit back down!" Olivia screamed.

On the other side of the window, Elliot had his hand on the door knob, so he could run in at any given moment. He was worried, he had never seen Olivia so angry and he had to admit, it was freaking him out.

Triscoll was even starting to crap himself in the chair, Elliot could see it. And he couldn't help but laugh. "Calm down, baby," he whispered, even though he knew Olivia couldn't hear him.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair with a sigh before leaning over on the table, getting right into the perp's face, trying not to gag from his bad breath. "Why did you rape and kill those innocent women?" she asked, cutting right to the chase. She wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Nope, I'm not telling you that..." Triscoll said, grinning. "You would have enjoyed it, Olivia,

if you didn't fight back," he teased and blew her a kiss. He was trying to piss Olivia off and it was actually working, even though Olivia was trying not to let it get to her.

Olivia banged both her hands on the table this time and had to stop herself from hitting him. "How would you know what I like?" she decided to play the game, hopefully to trick him into talking.

"Oh, I know, Olivia. Who do you think helped Porter put those cameras in that house. I watched you and Elliot. Everything the two of you did...even though you thought you had found and removed all of the camera in that house. You missed one," he smirked. "That's right, I watched you two have sex... I know what you like. I know what you sound like, I know the face you make when you cum. I even know your favorite position," he taunted. "You know, you're just like your mother. You know, you favor the same position she did and make the same sounds," he said, thrusting the knife in further, not knowing Olivia was about to erupt. "That's right, Olivia, I knew your mother. Serena Benson. Oh, she was sweet," he cackled, evilly. The bastard was smirking the entire time. He was loving this.

Olivia didn't know what happened next, she just knew she saw red and the next thing she knew she was on top of Triscoll beating the living crap out of him...punching him over and over again in the face. He was trying to block her blows but somehow she was overpowering him and he couldn't avoid her powerful punches.

"Olivia!" Elliot called, running in, hoping just his voice would pull her out and she'll know what she was doing and stop but it didn't help. "Liv, stop," Elliot called into her ear this time and

grabbed her off of Triscoll.

Olivia continued to fight as Elliot's embrace.

"Liv, baby, stop, please," he whispered and suddenly Olivia stopped.

"What just happened?" Olivia asked confused, blinking, as Elliot led her out of the room. Munch and Fin gave them a questioning look, then walked into the interrogation room. They needed a confession, whether the man was beaten up or not.

"You went a little nuts, Liv. You beat the crap outta him, babe," Elliot explained. "What happened, huh?" he asked, knowing that she probably wouldn't know, since he never did.

"I don't know, El, I just saw red," she replied. She was embarrassed that she had actually lost control, in a way letting Triscoll win.

Elliot nodded and held her tightly. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. We've all been there. I know, and you know, that I've done the same thing. We all do, when the right buttons are pushed."

"Not me, El, why did I let him win?" Olivia asked, trying to replay the interrogation in her mind.

Sighing, Elliot caressed her cheek, gently. Not knowing what to say, he just shrugged. He didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Cragen opened the door, then, and gave them both an incredulous look. "You two," he said. "You're done. Go back to that house, pack. Fin and Munch will drive back with you. Oh! And both of you? My office, first thing in the morning."

**A/N: What's Cragen gonna do? Say? What will Olivia do when she gets back to New York, in regards to her relationship with Elliot? Will she remember what Triscoll said? This has only just begun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What is the meeting with Cragen about? And who's still trying to put a damper on their happy home-life? TStabler© ends at the line. x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© begins there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

Olivia tentatively placed one hand on Cragen's door knob, inhaling sharply. Elliot was right behind her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say. Something that would explain everything. "Captain, Elliot and I had sex. Once. We did it to save our lives," was plausible. It was the truth. But the four times after that...how were they explained? She was relieved to be back in New York, back home, but she was under more personal stress now than she was when she was undercover with Elliot.

"You gonna open it sometime today?" Elliot asked, sounding irritated.

Olivia scoffed and turned the knob. She pushed the door open and her eyes closed again. Ed Tucker was standing next to Cragen and they were both looking at the door, at Olivia and Elliot, as if they were expecting an explosion. Elliot, like a kid who knew he was about to be grounded, slumped into one of the leather chairs and chuckled expectantly. Olivia, tense and unsure, didn't know where to sit. If she sat next to Elliot, she'd be sending the message that she enjoyed being next to him. If she sat in the metal folding chair in the corner, she'd be sending the message that things between them were now awkward and she couldn't stand to be near him. She opted to stand.

"Sit," Cragen barked.

Olivia did, next to Elliot, cringing at her decision as she felt the leather beneath her.

"What you two did," Tucker began, "It was necessary. He fired at you, and would have probably done it again. You need to talk this out. It has to go on record. We have to be sure that nothing will change..."

"Sarge," Olivia spoke, shocked at the sound of her own voice, "It was simply a defensive act. No different than helping each other out of a burning building. I'm pretty sure we were both emotionally disconnected. To be honest, I can't even remember any of it." She was lying. Elliot knew she was lying. She remembered every last detail, down to the one time, the one brief moment on that couch, that Elliot traced the scar on her neck with his fingertip.

Elliot looked at her, saw the lie in her eyes, and the truth beneath it, and he smiled. "It was mechanical, Tucker," he said, lying. "Just doing what Porter told us to do."

"Stabler?" Tucker questioned, "Can you handle working with Benson after this?"

Elliot nodded, saying, "I can't work with anyone else. Ever. She's my partner. What we did back there, what we did for each other, ya know...that should only prove that, shouldn't it? We had each other's back, we were doing what we had to do to get out of there alive. There is nothing, nothing, I wouldn't do for her. Or her for me. Partners should be like that."

Olivia had to let herself smile, a small smirk, as he said that. They'd become so much more than partners during that undercover operation. More than partners, more than friends, and they both knew it. She glanced at Elliot, and like he had done before, she saw his love for her in his eyes. Even when they were lying through their teeth, they were still completely connected, in perfect sync.

"There's no tension between you now? No possible way this could affect how you work together?" Tucker asked, avoiding Cragen's abusive glare.

Elliot chuckled. There was tension. A lot of it. But nothing that wouldn't be worked off entirely the minute they got back to her place, or his place, every night. "It'll only make us stronger," he said, seriously. "I think now, there's more of a connection, more trust, more respect between us. It's not like we had a damn throwdown and played 'ride 'em cowboy' for the hell of it, here! We were under..."

"I know," Tucker said, nodding and holding up a hand. "Trust me, I know. These questions just need to be asked. You'll need to see Huang about this. Anytime within the next week."

"Is that really necessary, Cap?" Olivia asked, looking toward Cragen. He nodded glumly and folded his arms.

"Well, Liv, if there's anyone I'd rather be in therapy with, it's you, partner," Elliot said, looking at her with his Stabler-Smirk.

Olivia chuckled. "Cheeseball," she said, rolling her eyes.

"See?" Cragen said, gesturing to the pair, "They're fine! They're absolutely fine! Whatever bullshit you have in your head about that incident leading to a relationship, you're wrong."

"What about that stunt in interrogation, huh?" Tucker asked. "These two have a go at it, and suddenly Benson almost kills..."

Elliot, now suddenly fuming, spat, "He brought up her mother, Tucker! You really have nerve thinking she did that because of what we did. Speaking of that, Cap, did you do what Liv and I asked you to..."

"He was lying," Cragen said, cutting him off. "Either that, or he wasn't the only man who attacked Serena that night. Their DNA doesn't match. He's still talking to Fin down at Rikers, though. He's got the names of his cronies, giving 'em away, trying to work out a deal."

"You think he knows who..." Olivia paused, clearing her throat. "You think he knows...him? My father?"

"It's a possibility, Olivia," Cragen said. "We're trying to find out. I promise, if we do, you'll be told."

Olivia nodded, sending a glance toward Elliot, and he gave her a very partnerly pat on the shoulder, thinking about the huge embrace he'd be giving her the minute they walked out of the office and went up to the roof.

Tucker looked at Elliot, who was still giving Olivia a soft, sympathetic look. He shook his head. No matter what anyone said, their dynamic had changed. Something was different. He was determined to find out what.

* * *

Tucker bid goodbye to Captain Cragen before following Elliot and Olivia out of the station house, at a safe distance, so that they didn't notice him there behind them.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered as they walked outside on to the busy New York street, which was buzzing with impatient pedestrians walking, just about pushing their way past them, moving on with their day. When Olivia didn't answer Elliot tried again. This time a little louder, his hand brushing against her on purpose, hoping to gather her attention; she seemed to be lost in another world right at that moment. "Olivia?"

Olivia jumped startled and cleared her throat. "Huh? What did you say, El?" she asked, turning her head a little to face him as they got closer to the car. They had had to park around the corner due to the busy street in front.

Elliot sighed and took her hand in his, caressing the back of it with his thumb. "Tucker actually believed our bullshit. It was so easy. Can ya believe it?" he asked, he couldn't stop himself from even laughing out loud. He couldn't believe that they lied, straight faced, to Tucker and that he believed it.

Feeling a little nervous still, Olivia bit her bottom lip and unlocked the driver's side door. "No, baby, I can't. Tucker's a bigger idiot than I thought. But it was damn good." She shook her head. "And lucky," she whispered, ever so softly, that Elliot had almost missed it over the commotion in the street around them.

Elliot sighed again and climbed into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him. "Liv, you should be happy that he believed us," he told her, slightly irritated. He had been trying all morning to get her to open up to him but it just wasn't working. He had feared this would happen. All the new tension between them as partners and lovers was getting to her. He didn't want this to jeopardize their partnership but he also didn't want to lose her. "Liv, do you think maybe we should cool it for a while?"

Taken aback, Olivia started up the car, she couldn't believe he would even suggest that but she didn't want to anger or upset him. "What? No! Not at…well, I don't know, El," she whispered. "Is that what you want?"

"No! Liv, how could you not know? I know we can't jeopardize our partnership, but I don't want to ruin our relationship," he accidentally snapped at her before sighing and running a hand through thinning hair. "I don't want to lose you, in either capacity."

"Me either," Olivia said, closing her eyes, wishing there was some easy fix to all of this.

"Can I ask you a question, Liv?" Elliot asked, deciding to change the subject for now.

Olivia gulped as she turned down another street. "It depends on what it is," she replied, refusing to look at him, even for a second, as she slowed and stopped at a red light.

"Do you remember..." Elliot stopped and sighed, rubbing his hands together. He wanted to ask but didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was, but he knew that it was likely to happen, especially right at the moment.

"Remember what, Elliot?" Olivia asked, sounding concerned as she put her foot on the gas as the light changed back to green. She kept glancing into the rearview mirror and biting her lip.

"Do you remember what exactly it was about your mother that Triscoll said to you to make you beat the shit out of him?" he asked, nervously. "It may help us figure out…I mean it would be useful to…shit, just…do you?"

"No..." Olivia replied lying. She just didn't want to tell him the truth. Didn't want to hear the voice saying it to her, in her head again.

"Liv, baby, please don't lie to me," Elliot said, turning to face her as much as the restriction from the seatbelt would allow him.

Olivia sighed in defeat. "Elliot, honey, I really don't wanna talk aboutit. It 's over, it's done with, the prick's in lockup. Besides, if I tell you, you'll go down to Rikers and kill him," she quipped. She gave him a small smile, which he returned, and looked up into the rearview mirror again.

"What is it, Liv?" Elliot asked concerned, catching her sudden change in facial expression as she peered at something that was obviously behind them.

"Some jerk off is following us," she said. "Been there since we…hang on, is that Tucker?" she realized, eyeing the government issue plates on the sedan following them.

"What?" Elliot asked as he pulled down the vanity mirror and looked behind them. "That son of a bitch! Why the hell is he following us?"

"Do you think maybe he didn't believe us after all?" she asked, the worry slightly evident in her voice as she tried her hardest to hide it.

Elliot groaned and said, "Turn down another street and see if he follows us."

"Okay," Olivia nodded and flicked on her blinker before she turned down another street.

As predicted, Tucker also turned, following them still.

"Son of a bitch!" Olivia screamed and banged her hand on the steering wheel. "What the Hell are you doing, jackass?" she yelled, as if he could hear her. She swerved and sped up, trying to lose him.

"His tailing skills really suck," Elliot observed. "I think he needs to go back to the academy for more training."

Olivia scoffed. "No kidding," she replied and jumped when Tucker put on the siren, directing her to pull over.

Sighing, Elliot whispered, "You'd better just do it, honey."

"Mother fucker," she replied as she safely pulled over to the side of the road. "I can not believe this," she groaned, watching Tucker get out of his car and walk up to her window, knocking on it.

With a roll of her eyes, Olivia rolled down the window. "What do you want Tucker? Why the hell were you following us?" she asked, pissed off.

Tucker bent over, leaning into the window, and smirked.

**A/N: What does Tucker say? Do Olivia and Elliot talk their way out of trouble again? And what happens when Olivia finally tells Elliot Triscoll's exact words? Wanna know? Click and tell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: How far is too far for Tucker? And his decision might shock you! TStabler© ends at the line, ****x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© begins there. **

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

Tucker grinned evilly into the window. "Just making sure you didn't lie to me back there," he said. "You wouldn't do something stupid like that, would you?"

Olivia seethed and gritted her teeth as she said, "Of course not, Tucker. Do I really look that stupid to you?"

"You don't," Tucker said, smirking. "Your partner, he's a different story."

Elliot scoffed. "Goodbye, Tucker."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still gonna follow you. I wanna see Benson drop you off, then I'm following her home, and hanging around until I'm satisfied she's not going back your place."

"Jesus Christ," Elliot spat. "You have some real balls, Tucker," he growled.

"I was kidding," Tucker said. "I'm not that much of an ass." He stood up straight and said, "But I will be watching you. Very closely. Count on that." He walked away, putting his sunglasses back on, and smirked at them as he got back into his car.

Olivia chuckled as she rolled up the window.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked. "That wasn't funny. I almost got out and beat the shit out of him."

Olivia looked at him and said, "If he's gonna be watching us, El, he's gonna get an eyeful."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her. "Liv, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm not gonna...I told you I don't regret this, us. I just had myself convinced that you and I could work," Olivia said. "Then Tucker...I'm gonna let him stop me."

"Normally you would use this as an excuse to run," Elliot noted.

"I don't wanna run this time, El," Olivia said, looking into his eyes. "You're worth risking everything for. I've known that for years."

Elliot brushed his fingers over her cheek and smiled warmly at her. "You finally agree with me on something. I'm gonna have a heart-attack."

Olivia chuckled. "You know I love you," she said. "I'm not giving you up. Not that easily."

"Well, I'm not giving you up at all," Elliot said, twirling his fingers through her hair. "What are we gonna do about Tucker, though?

"If you're in, I'm in," Olivia said to him with an evil smirk, starting the car up again with an attitude. "I don't like being told what to do, El. You know that. Tucker and his minions are not controlling my love life. We knew the risks, and we did this anyway. We might as well face the consequences if we have to, right?"

Elliot chuckled and smirked at her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Olivia replied, turning down Elliot's street. "That's why I'm risking everything I've got for this. El?"

"Yeah, baby?" Elliot asked, responding.

"You hurt me, I'll kill you," Olivia warned with a hard sigh.

Elliot softened his look as the car came to a stop. "I'd kill myself, Liv. I'm never gonna hurt you. I promise."

Olivia leaned into him and kissed him tenderly, hoping he could keep that promise, and some voice inside of her told her he would. He definitely would.

* * *

Driving to Elliot's house, Olivia noticed that Tucker was still following them. Each street she turned down, he did too. When she sped up, he did as well, but Olivia just didn't care anymore. She was willing to transfer for Elliot, she'd just said so. She looked at Elliot and smirked. "The son of a bitch wasn't kidding, El. He's still following us," she muttered.

"Liv, just take me home, then. We don't have to...we can wait until..." he paused seeing Olivia chuckle and shake her head. "Baby, are you sure about this?" Elliot asked, double checking before she made possibly the biggest mistake of her life, as she pulled into his driveway.

Nodding, Olivia parked the car. "Yes, El, I'm very sure about this. I told you that you know I love you, I need you, El. I think this is...exactly what I need to do to convince you I'm not running anymore," she replied, taking the key out of the ignition. "I love you, El, let's do this. Screw Tucker. He can't blackmail us. I won't let him," she told him, determined not to let Tucker get to her.

Elliot nodded as he took his seat belt off. "Let's show Tucker then."

Olivia smiled. "Let's," she replied, getting out of the car.

Tucker looked on from his car, which was not so hidden, parked near the curb. "What the Hell are you two doing?" he mumbled to himself in the privacy of his own car. "I knew it. You were lying to me. I will not let you two get away with this."

"Wanna make love in the living room?" Olivia asked with a cheeky smirk, wiggling her eyebrows as she tossed her jacket over the couch.

"Damn, baby," he replied. "Can't wait to get to the bedroom?" he chuckled. When he saw her unbuttoning her shirt, and giving him a hungry look, he gulped and went to close the curtains, since they had the lights on.

"Don't," Olivia told him, putting her hands on his arms, stopping him from closing the curtains.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brows in shock. "Tucker's out..."

"Tucker wanted to follow us here and I told you that he'd get an eyeful," she replied. "I can't wait to see his face. You never know he might actually like to watch."

"I didn't realize that you were that deadly serious, babe," Elliot whispered, cupping her face in his hands and resting his forehead against hers.

"Well I was, and I still am," she told him, seriously, her hands drifting south to the zipper on his jeans.

Elliot jumped startled. "Whoa, baby, slow down there." His hands flew down to hers, trying to slow down her actions.

"Nope," Olivia whispered, shaking her head, as she unzipped his jeans and moved back up to undo the button. "I told youI want you El. I've wanted you since I woke up this morning. I need you. Now."

"Shit, Liv," Elliot replied as Olivia pulled down his jeans with his boxer shorts in one fluid motion. "God, I love you, Olivia," he whispered, grabbing the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head, not caring it wasn't unbuttoned all the way, before his hands flew straight to her bra covered breasts.

Throwing back her head, Olivia moaned. "Just take it off, El."

"With pleasure," Elliot whispered seductively in her ear. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the lacy fabric fall of her arms and float to the carpeted floor.

"So incredibly beautiful," he complimented, eyeing her up and down and running his hands down her sides. "I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too, baby. But less talk, more sex," Olivia moaned.

Elliot laughed. "You really don't wanna take it slow, do ya?"

"No," Olivia whispered, taking a hold of his already hardening member.

"Well you're a little too over dressed then, baby," he whispered ever so softly, unzipping her black slacks. He unzipped them and slipped his fingers into the waistband to push them down. "Pink polka dots, huh, Liv?" he teased the thong she was wearing.

She playfully slapped him. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" Elliot feigned hurt, rubbing his arm.

"I didn't hurt you!" she laughed before moaning and wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck. "Woah! Could have given me some warning," she whimpered, feeling Elliot's fingers manipulating her clit.

"Who are you kidding? Baby, you were already ready," Elliot laughed, slipping two fingers down her slit to her entrance.

Olivia let a half -drugged moan slip through her slightly open lips as she felt Elliot suddenly slide two fingers into her. She bent her knees, taking more of his fingers, inch by inch. "Faster!" she cried out, her eyes clenched shut.

As ordered, Elliot quickened the pace until he could feel Olivia's inner walls start to clench around his fingers, nearly to the point where his fingers were nearly being pushed out and he slowed down, then stopped.

Olivia's eyes snapped open. "What the Hell...El!" she panted.

"Wait for me, baby," he whispered, pushing her up against the window. "Let's really stick it to the asshole," he laughed. Olivia's bare ass pushed against the window.

"Oh, see, this is one of the many things I love about you. You're temper," she moaned, grabbing a hold of his rock hard penis, lining him up at her wet and ready entrance.

"And the fact you're going along with it, is one of the many things I love about you, baby," he whispered and let Olivia guide him into her, inch by inch, until he filled her completely and she let out a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed. "No," Elliot said sternly. "Open them, baby. I want to see you cum," he purred seductively, caressing her cheekbone.

It took a lot of effort, but she finally managed to open her eyes and stare into his piercing blue ones. "Hi," she whispered, breathlessly.

"Hi," he replied, thrusting in and out of her, hard and fast. Until he was about ready to explode, pushing Olivia toward a second orgasm. "Cum for me, baby, I'm right behind you."

"Not yet," she panted, her sweaty hands sliding down the window. Her grip fully lost.

Elliot laughed, breathlessly, and his hand drifted south, straight to her clit. "Come on, baby," he coached, manipulating the bundle of nerves.

"Oh God, El!" she cried out with the second powerful orgasm, pushing Elliot over the edge with her and he emptied into her.

"What a hot piece of ass!" Tucker groaned, his fly open and pants pulled down. He had been enjoying the show, to the point where he was hard and jacking off himself in the driver seat of his sedan. He moaned, tugging on himself, the entire time not taking his eyes off the action he could see through the window. It was like a live porno for him and he was loving it.

He watched Olivia's bare, sweaty ass move along the window, moving in time to Elliot's forceful thrusts. "You may have a hot ass, Benson, but you're still gonna lose your fucking job," he panted before spilling his seed all over the steering wheel. "Well," he hummed, "Maybe, a little more surveillance before I decide would be a better idea."

**A/N: How does Tucker plan on watching them? Who does he tell, and why does their response shock him? Want more? Tell us!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Has Tucker given up? And Cragen gives them a new case! We've switched things up a bit! x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© took the beginning! She ends at the line, TStabler© begins there. **

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

Walking out of Elliot's house the next morning, her hand in his, a shiver ran down Olivia's spine.

"What is it, baby?" Elliot asked softly, caressing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb as they walked to the car parked in the driveway.

Olivia sighed. "I just have this feeling..." she started.

"What feeling?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"That Tucker is still watching us. He must have been staking out the place all night. That bastard," Olivia informed him, looking around, trying to see where Tucker was parked.

"Liv, honey, I don't think he'd sit in his car all night watching a dark house as we slept," he assured her and opened the passenger door of the sedan for her. "Hop in, baby."

Olivia sighed and got into the car. "Yeah, I guess you're right, El," she replied and put her seat belt on. She just couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling of being watched. And she didn't like it one bit.

Lurking from the confides of his car behind a very convenient shady tree, Tucker sat watching the detectives get into the car and drive away, holding hands and laughing about something.

"If only I could read lips," he mumbled to himself, recording the detectives' movements on his cell phone camera. It would be his proof that Benson and Stabler were in a relationship. He was going to ruin them. He was determined to. He put the car into gear and drove, staying a few car-lengths behind them.

"El?" Olivia suddenly spoke up after about five minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, Liv?' he asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead, negotiating the busy morning traffic.

"I swear Tucker is following us again. You're a detective, too, ya know. Can't you see that?" she said, using her thumb to point to the not-so-closely following sedan.

Elliot looked and shook his head. "Son of a bitch. He is really determined to destroy us isn't he? What the hell is wrong with that guy?" he said, his voice rising with the anger he was beginning to feel inside. "Just ignore him, Liv. Well at least try to, baby."

"El, babe, you're the one that's letting it get to you. Maybe you should take your own advice, honey," Olivia tried to calm him down. "I just thought I'd bring it to your attention," she whispered and placed a hand on his thigh, softly caressing it.

Elliot nodded and tried to keep himself calm but he couldn't help but moan from her touch. "I love you, baby, but you really need to stop that."

Laughing, Olivia removed her hand slowly. "Sorry, honey." She grabbed his hand instead, and glanced into the rearview mirror, shaking her head at the car she saw in the reflection.

Still tailing Elliot and Olivia, Tucker looked through the long list of contacts on his cell phone and pressed the call button on the name of the person he wanted to call.

When the person on the other end of the line finally answered, he said, "Captain Cragen, it's Tucker. What? No, you listen to me. I'm a higher rank then you, remember that, Captain. I told you that your detectives were in a relationship...what detectives? You know I'm talking about Benson and Stabler!" he yelled into the phone. "What? You what? And you kept that secret? You could lose your badge for this, Cragen..." he replied and hung up. He couldn't believe what Captain Cragen had just told him. He was furious. He would just need more evidence to ruin all three of them. Benson, Stabler and Cragen. He followed them all the way to the station, feeling frustrated that there might not be a way to do that.

As Elliot parked in the parking garage at the station house, he immediately noticed Tucker pulling into a parking space just a few cars away.

"Stay here, Liv," he said, closing the car door.

"Elliot, don't even think about going over there," Olivia scolded him. "Don't give him what he wants. Don't play his game. Do not give him the satisfaction."

"Liv, let me handle this my way," he said and went to walk over to him. "Hey Tucker!" he called but didn't manage to say anything further as Olivia pulled him back to her and planted her lips on his to shut him up.

Elliot deepened the kiss and when they finally pulled away for oxygen, he looked into Olivia's eyes with a smile. "Thank you, beautiful.

"For what?" Olivia feigned oblivion, smirking.

"For stopping me from making a big mistake," he told her, cupping her face in his hands and claiming her lips once again. "Strawberries," he moaned.

Olivia laughed. "Wow, that was totally random."

Elliot kissed her again, taking time to lick her lips, sucking lightly on her bottom one. He pulled away and said, "Your lips taste like strawberries."

"Lip balm, El," she laughed and quickly kissed him three times. "We'd better get inside."

Elliot nodded and took her hand in his. "Yeah, we better."

* * *

"You two!" Cragen barked, "My office! Now!"

"Wow," Fin chuckled. "Gettin' in trouble before you even start workin' now? That's talent."

"Shut up, Fin," Olivia spat, rolling her eyes, heading toward Cragen's office.

Fin's eyes widened. "Someone's testy today," he mumbled, watching the duo walk through their captain's door.

"Sit," Cragen said, harshly.

Elliot looked at Olivia and then sat down, waiting for what he knew was coming. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Tucker's been following us," he said, hoping to earn some pity before Cragen really started yelling.

Cragen folded his arms. "And you thought you'd, what, ruin your careers by screwing each other just to screw with him?"

Olivia jumped in. "Woah, that's not...not what's happening here!"

"I know that," Cragen said. "I'm not blind, I'm not an idiot," he snapped. "What I am is pissed off! You could have really dug yourselves into a serious hole here! The implication alone was enough to warrant an investigation, if I hadn't been two steps ahead..."

"What?" Elliot interrupted. "Care to take two steps back so we're on the same page here? What are you talking about?"

Cragen sighed. "When Porter forced you two to...uh...to, um,..."

"Fuck," Olivia said, bluntly.

Cragen looked at her and almost blushed. "Yeah," he said, nodding. "The chief threatened to split you up, told me he didn't see how you could possibly work together after that. I told him you two were already involved and it hasn't affected your work."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "But Tucker..."

"Tucker didn't have to know. There's a reason he wasn't told," Cragen said, cutting him off. "Now, he knows, and he's pissed that there's nothing he can do about it. So, could you two please stop acting like horny teenagers to jerk his chain? You've got another case and you need to have your heads clear. I don't want you caring that Tucker's following you. Ignore him."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Olivia said, smirking.

Elliot chuckled. "Okay," he said, "Cap, what, uh, what case?"

Cragen sighed, handed them two files, and waited for their reactions.

"You're sending us undercover again?" Olivia asked, reading her file.

"Since the chief knows you about you two now, you're his go-to couple. He knows you'll be convincing," Cragen informed. "Especially since, uh, this is a very, um, disturbing case."

Elliot ran his hand down his face. "You can't be serious," he said, raising the folder a bit. "Can we, uh, I mean, do we have a choice? Because I'm not really looking forward to this. Playing house with Liv to catch a rapist is one thing..."

"You do it or it's your badge," Cragen said. "When the chief hands you moldy cheese you eat it."

"When do we leave?" Olivia asked.

"Leave? No," Cragen said. "This job's done right here in the city. You'll come to work, six-thirty to four, three hours to change and prepare, and from seven till the wee hours of the morning, you do...that," he said, gesturing to their files.

Olivia flipped a page and shook her head. "You are so lucky I trust Elliot."

"That's why the chief picked you two," Cragen said. "No one else has the level of trust, loyalty, and, I'm gonna say it, love required for this operation to be successful."

Elliot smirked at Olivia. "Ya know, Liv, it, uh, could be fun."

"How's this gonna work?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow, ignoring Elliot's statement.

"We'll set you up in a penthouse, close to the heart of the action. You'll hit a different club every night until you find who you're looking for. Your wardrobe will be provided for you, and the ground rules are simple. You have to make these people believe you're doing what they expect you to do, understand? But under no circumstances are you to consume any illegal..."

"Hi," Olivia interjected. "I'm Olivia Benson, it's nice to meet you."

Cragen looked confused. "What?"

"Just thought that you forgot who you were talking to," Olivia said. "No drugs, very little drinking, but apparently, considering where we're going and what we have to do, a whole lot of sex. Sex that might cause some pretty serious injuries."

Cragen shook his head quickly, as if trying to shake the thought from his mind. "Yeah," he said. "Pretty much."

"And when does this assignment start?" Elliot asked, slapping his file against his knee. "What am I supposed to do about my kids on the weekends? If I tell Kathy I'm going undercover again, it'll only give her grounds for..."

"I'll talk to Kathy," Cragen said. "The kids can come here during the day, spend some time with you that way. Your target can not know you have kids, Elliot. They are not, under any circumstances, to be in or around the penthouse we provide for you, not even in pictures."

Elliot nodded. "I don't want my family involved, trust me. That's not a problem."

Olivia sighed and got off the chair, holding her file in her hands. "When does this ball start to roll?"

Cragen looked up at her, cleared his throat, sighed, and said, "Tonight."

**A/N: Another disturbing domestic case? Who are they looking for? Will Tucker follow them and get the surprise of his life? Why was he being left out of the investigation to begin with? The first night of this new gig, too! Want more? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Who is the man behind their new case? What club are they hitting first? We've gone back to the way things were! , TStabler© took the beginning! She ends at the line. x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© begins there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

"You have everything?" Elliot asked, turning toward Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Everything they told us to bring is in this bag," she said. "They're providing everything else."

"I still don't think I like this," Elliot said. "The seedy, drug-riddled, sex-obsessed, rough and violent underbelly of this city has a fearless leader, and we really have to find him."

"Or her," Olivia said, smirking.

Elliot chuckled. "Cragen said we were looking for a guy, baby," he said. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, moving his hand to the top of the towel she was wearing; the only thing keeping her from being naked. "When did Cragen say we had to be at the point? We have to meet that other couple from the Two-Seven, when?"

Olivia chuckled, knowing where Elliot was heading with this. "We have two hours, El," she said, turning around to face him. She put one of his hands on the knot of the towel, the other she took in hers. "Is this what you want?" she asked.

Elliot's eyes darkened, he growled and yanked the towel off of her and said, "Goddamn right it is." He pushed her gently onto the bed, then removed his tee shirt and slid off his boxers. "You have no idea," he whispered, climbing over her. "I always want this. I always want you." He peppered her face, neck, and chest with sweet kisses as he slid into her, meeting some resistance and tightness, hearing Olivia groan, but knew it was a sound of pleasure. He grunted a response and brought his eyes to meet hers. "I love you, he told her.

"I love you, too," Olivia said. "I can't get enough of you, Elliot," she moaned as he began to thrust.

Elliot chuckled. "Well, if I read the file right, this assignment depends on that statement being true, baby," he whispered, getting so deep inside of her, feeling her nails scrape up and down his back. "Oh, damn, baby, it really isn't enough, ever," he agreed, kissing her. He kept his lips and tongue mingling with hers as his body moved, making hers react to his every motion. He pulled away from their kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. "Turn over," he said, lifting up one of her legs.

Olivia looked up at him, surprised, but moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "God, El," she cried. "What?"

Elliot saw the question in her eyes as he gently began to roll her over. "Turn over, Liv," he demanded again. "Now," he said, more firmly.

Olivia understood then. Practice. They would need to get used to barking orders at each other, and being extremely obedient in following them. She looked up, her eyes rolling back as the spin caused intense pleasure, and she landed gently on her stomach. Elliot lifted her, gently and slightly, holding her close, never stopping his movements.

Instantly, their moans were louder, their cries were more violent. Olivia was gripping the sheets in front of her so hard her knuckles were turning white, as she felt Elliot deeper than ever before. Elliot was seeing stars because he, too, was feeling new and incredible sensations, a new tightness from her as he loved her from this new angle.

They both moved faster, instinctively meeting each other and keeping up with each other. Elliot bent over slightly to kiss her back and neck and whisper murmurs of her name and "I love you"s in her ear. Finally, she began to clench around him.

"Oh, God, Elliot," she yelled. She turned her head in time to muffle his grunting "Fuck, Olivia," with a deep kiss, as her arms flew behind her head to wrap around his neck and she straightened up, on her knees, vibrating and shaking, almost causing both of them to collapse as he came hard into her.

They kissed as they fell backward into a sweaty, panting heap. "Shit," Elliot breathed, "Now we only have an hour and five minutes, and you have to take another shower."

Olivia laughed. "At least we know that this job won't be too hard," she said, catching her breath. She kissed him. "I love you, I trust you, and as long as we are never without each other, we'll be fine."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the provided townhouse a few minutes after their contacts from the other precinct had left. They walked, unaware that Tucker was sitting waiting in his car behind a very high bush, just out of close vision.

Tucker watched as they came out of the house, hand in hand. Olivia had a nervous look on her face, which she was trying to hide, and Tucker furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Liv, it will be fine," Elliot said, noticing the look on her face. "We can do this. We made it through the last undercover assignment," he assured her, caressing the back of her hand, with his thumb as they walked the short path from the front door to the small, black iron fence at the sidewalk line.

Olivia sighed. "I'm just sick of undercover ops, El. I hate being someone that I'm not. Especially in this getup, I feel like Elvira," she whispered, leaning into him for a quick kiss, which he more then willingly provided, before moving and hoping into their car.

"You look fucking hot, baby," Elliot said, smirking. Exhaling a deep breath, he got into the driver's seat. He was not looking forward to their long, exhausting night. Exhausting, both physically and emotionally.

Arriving at their destination, Olivia groaned. "Love In Vein? That's the name of this place?" she moaned, wiping her hands up and down her face. She looked at the line of people waiting to get in, and if that was the company they would be keeping, she definitely was not going to enjoy this evening too much. "There they are," she said, pointing to the detectives from the Two-Seven they had to stick with.

Elliot was about to say something, but when Olivia sighed and cracked her neck, he decided against it. He knew she was preparing herself. For everything that could possibly happen during the night, and he should do the same. Anything was possible in a place like this.

"Ready?" Olivia asked, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the car door, not giving herself time to turn her head and face him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Elliot nodded and opened his car door.

"Let's do this, honey," Olivia said, determined, as she stepped out on to the busy sidewalk and shut the door, accidentally slamming it.

"Watch the doors," Elliot hissed, shutting his door and locking the car with the remote.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at him. "It's not your car, honey, why on Earth do you care?" She was used to him telling her off about slamming the doors on his car, when she had a tendency to slam them accidentally, when she was angry or upset.

Shaking his head, Elliot laughed at himself before walking around to her and taking her hand in his. "Know your role, baby?" he asked very softly as they walked from the car park toward the club.

"Yeah," Olivia replied, just as softly, caressing the back of Elliot's hand with her thumb. "I read the files while you were in the shower. You know yours, El?" she asked, leaning into him a little.

Elliot nodded. "We'll be okay. We'll get this done and go back to...well not normal...but the life we normally lead," he said and laughed a little, rousing a little laugh from Olivia. "Besides, uh, this could just be the fact that I'm a guy, but I think it might be, ya know, exciting. It's you and me, and that alone...is it wrong to be kinda looking forward to this? It might be...fun." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Olivia said with a smirk and exhaled a deep breath before they lined up at the club's front doors. She signaled to the other detectives as they were let in, and they waited in line, so that they, too, could be allowed in by the bouncer standing in front of them.

It took just about half an hour before the bouncer finally let them in, Elliot feeling a pang of jealousy as the man gave Olivia a very approving, lip-licking, look, and they walked in, hand in hand, scoping the place out. This was it. They had to do this. And they couldn't stuff it up, blowing their cover in the process. It had to be done properly and with skill. Skill they both had, to be people that they weren't. To make everyone believe that they were people that they weren't.

As Olivia turned to check out the gothic decor, she saw Tucker, entering the club. Chuckling, she nudged Elliot and she smirked. She looked up at Elliot and they came to a mutual decision. They had to show everyone in this club that they were people they could never really be, but they were planning to show Tucker exactly who they really were, once and for all.

**A/N: The operation really begins in the next chapter! Olivia and Elliot get a little...frisky, and Elliot shows his dominant side! (yum) Hope you are all still interested in reading about it! Review here or leave us a note on Twitter. TStabler© is TMG212. Message ****x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© for her Twitter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A/N: The operation really begins! Olivia and Elliot get a little...frisky, and Elliot shows his dominant side! (just a bit) Hope you are all still interested in reading about it! TStabler© took the beginning! She ends at the line. x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x.© begins there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns SVU. Dick Wolf owns it, and the characters. This story belongs to TStabler© and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© **

Elliot rested a hand on Olivia's lower back, guiding her to the red and black leather seats near the bar. The found the other couple, the other detectives, and sat near them, give off the impression that they were just randomly meeting in the club. Elliot ordered a round of drinks, Olivia shot him coy, sexy, glances. They needed to get attention, and they needed to get it fast.

"You ever been in a place like this?" Detective Garrison, the male from the other precinct, asked, sipping his mixed drink.

Olivia scoffed. "I had nightmare once. Elliot was a vampire and...never mind."

"Hey," Elliot laughed. "I would actually like to hear this."

"Later," Olivia said, winking at him. She looked around at the people on the dance floor, then looked at Elliot. "Guy in the red suit," she whispered. "He seems rather close to everyone."

Elliot sipped his beer, smirking. "Let's go make a friend, Liv," he said. He nodded to the other couple, then led Olivia to the dance floor. "You do realize, that you in that dress, and those shoes, is making this job really easy, don't you?"

Olivia laughed as Elliot pulled her close, and they tried to imitate the jerky, grinding movements the people in the club considered dancing, attempting to fit in. "See how easy it is when we have to smack the shit out of each other."

"As long as you promise to kiss me and make it all better," Elliot joked, "You can beat me up."

"Shh," Olivia hushed, working her hips into him harder. "He's watching us," she whispered.

The man in the red suit was drawing closer to them, but Elliot seemed to forget they were working. His arms wrapped around her, his hands tugging at the fabric of her vampiric dress, sliding up her legs, and he swallowed back hard, looking her in the eyes. He pulled on her body, roughly, hiking one leg up, wrapping it around him, grinding into her. "Shit, Liv," he whispered, dropping his lips top her neck. "We really shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled, nibbling at her flesh.

"El," Olivia gasped, one word, one breath, as she moved to the music, feeling him hard against her, causing great friction and incredible tension. She clutched the back of his head and threw her head back, exposing more of her neck to him, which he gladly licked and kissed and nipped at.

Opening his eyes, just slightly, Elliot noticed the man in the red suit watching them intently, a clear expression of interest and arousal on his face. The man snapped his fingers at someone beside him, then pointed to Olivia and Elliot. "Got him," he whispered as he bit on Olivia's earlobe.

"Good," Olivia breathed on a moan, rocking her hips into him. "So fucking good," she groaned.

Elliot chuckled, moving his hands to her hips, sliding them around, cupping her ass. "Baby," he whispered, "This is gonna get messy," he warned. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to..."

"Shut the fuck up, Elliot," Olivia growled, pulling him down toward her. She kissed him, hard and fast, and with great passion, as she clutched him tighter, silently begging him to move faster.

Elliot smirked against her lips, drawing his hand down, slipping it under her dress. He pressed his thumb against her clit through her soaked silk panties and he felt her let go, tensing up, wrapping around him tight. Their kiss intensified and she moaned, high and fast, into his mouth, a sure sign she was cumming. "Good girl," Elliot praised as he kissed her, trying to calm himself down.

As soon as Olivia's leg fell from around him, she looked at him, her eyes dark, her body glowing with a slight, light, sheen of sweat. "Holy shit," she whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded. "And it ain't over. Not even close." He jerked his head and he and Olivia both looked at the man in the red suit. He was smirking evilly at them, and he nodded at them. Still looking at the man, Elliot began to move his hands over Olivia again, feeling her shudder. He kissed her deeply, hard, and peeled her off the wall. He whispered into her ear, "It's show time."

"Oh, like what just happened wasn't part of the show," Olivia whispered, still trying to breath calmly.

Elliot looked at her and smirked. "Actually, that was for me," he said, "And you." He took her hand and pulled her toward the man in red, who was still grinning evilly at them.

The man held out a hand. "Good evening," he said, shaking Elliot's hand. "I've been watching the both of you, and I think you'll enjoy the party upstairs much more than the one down here. It's a higher class of people, and you two will be free, as you clearly need to be, to...explore."

"Explore?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow. "Explore what?"

The man in the red suit laughed. "Each other, of course," he said. "Come upstairs with me," he demanded. "We're gonna play a little game."

* * *

Even though they didn't like the sound of that, they knew it was part of the job and they had to do it. So they followed the man up the stairs.

The man in the red suit took them up to the top floor of the large building, then to a suite with the numbers 2019 engraved on the door. They watched him grab a key out of his pocket, on a long gold chain, and unlock the door. He opened the door to reveal a gigantic suite. With a king size bed to their right and the room had cameras, to get a perfect view of each and every angle of the bed.

It sent a shiver down Olivia's spine. She didn't like the idea of being video taped while engaging in sexual activities.

Elliot sensed her anxiety and caressed the back of her hand in soothing circles with his thumb. His way of silently telling her that it was going to be okay.

"Now, you two are clearly comfortable performing in front of an audience, so strip!" the man ordered, harshly. When he sensed Olivia's hesitation, he ordered again, this time louder and more harsh.

Both Elliot and Olivia nodded, Elliot staying true to his character and smirking, and they slowly undressed each other.

"Aw, how sweet. Now, my girl, Simon says touch his... oh, hello, someone's excited there, buddy," the man laughed as he notice Elliot's erection.

Elliot couldn't help it as he stared at Olivia's naked body, which he claimed was absolutely perfect. He bit his bottom lip as to not show embarrassment in front of the man.

"Okay, now the real fun begins that is," he chuckled evilly, sending another shiver down Olivia's spine. "This is a party after all," he said, gesturing to the curtained off areas of the room. They listened, and it was clear that other couples were playing this game as well. "Now, lovely lady, Simon says kneel down."

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes before doing as she was told.

Just as Olivia kneeled down in front of Elliot's naked body, the man, who they still didn't know the name of, moved around the room, turning on the cameras.

In the short time the man was turned away, Elliot caressed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, no matter what. It's gonna be okay."

Nodding, Olivia just leaned into his loving touch until the man clearing his throat made them unwillingly pull apart from one another.

"No touching! Not until I say 'Simon says'!" the man barked angrily, turning on the last camera. The last one was hidden. Hidden in the ceiling above the bed.

"Why the Hell are we playing Simon says?" Olivia retorted.

"I'm Simon! And you're doing as I say!" the man replied, getting even more frustrated with the pair. He then unzipped his own pants and let them drop to the floor, revealing that he had nothing underneath. "You, on the bed, now!"

Elliot moved over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Call her over to you," Simon said, smirking. "Make her crawl."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow and looked at Olivia. Trying not to laugh, he barked, "Come here! Now!" He saw her tilt her head and said, "On your hands and knees."

Olivia rolled her eyes and crawled toward the bed, glancing at the man in red.

"And you, my girl, look at him, not me," the man named Simon barked.

Olivia turned back to Elliot, only to have his penis in her face. But she much preferred Elliot's in her face then the sicko's who was watching them. She sighed and the man, who said his name was 'Simon', cleared his throat again, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Simon says, make her take your cock into her right hand," he grinned, showing his perfect straight teeth.

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and watched him discreetly nod, his eyes darkening, as he reached for her right hand and placed it on his stiffened rod. Olivia looked up at him as she took a hold of his member in her right hand.

"Good, good," Simon said. "You can follow instructions. I like that. Maybe you will be a good candidate after all, my girl."

"Candidate for what?" Olivia asked confused. Elliot's dick twitched in her hand.

"Just shut up and follow my instructions. Maybe I will tell you," Simon ordered once again.

Olivia looked back up at Elliot and waited for the next instruction. They were getting what they needed, collecting evidence, she kept telling herself that.

"Lick the tip of his cock," Simon ordered next.

Exhaling a deep breath, Olivia licked the very tip of Elliot's penis and in return, Elliot couldn't help but close his eyes and moan and thrust himself closer to her mouth. Upon opening his eyes again, he gave her a silent apologetic look, that he knew only Olivia would understand. She gave a grin and a slight nod in response. Maybe they were enjoying this after all.

"Good, good," Simon grinned, slightly aroused. "Now, take him completely into your mouth, suck him."

Olivia's eyes opened wide. If she took all of Elliot's penis into her mouth, she'd surely choke. He was a very big boy in that area. She tilted her head and wrapped her wet mouth around his member, moving slowly down, taking him in as best she could.

Elliot's head dropped backward and he groaned, running his fingers through her hair. "Holy shit," he gasped, trying not to buck his hips. He didn't want to hurt her.

Simon nodded with a big grin as he pleasured himself at the same time. "That's very nice. Very, very nice. Now lick him, love!" He yelled at Elliot, "Tell her what to do! Pull her hair! Treat her like the good little sex-toy she is!"

"Oh, God, suck me, baby," Elliot said, his composure faltering. "Lick me," he said harshly, tugging on her hair. "And watch the fucking teeth," he added with another pull of her hair, trying to play the part.

Moaning around his rod, Olivia nodded and began to lick the under side of his shaft. She continued to pleasure Elliot, sucking and licking, until he, and Simon, came.

Simon cleaned himself up, threw Elliot a towel, then bent down and grabbed a check book out of his coat. "Now how much are you selling her for?" he asked Elliot, his pen posed in his hand to write.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, wide-eyed. Then Elliot's eyes narrowed, and he smirked. One down, two to go. They heard a key slip into the lock, then, and the door opened at that moment, and Elliot and Olivia's faces fell when they saw who walked in. Maybe this wasn't as over as they thought.

**A/N: Who is this Simon? Who walked into the room? What does Elliot say in response to the question of 'buying' ****Olivia? What does Simon make them do next? And who is at the top of drug/sex food chain? Find out next...if you want it. ****Review here or leave us a note on Twitter. TStabler© is TMG212. x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x© is XPurpleStormX.**


End file.
